The Fury Before the Calm
by Jettara1
Summary: Dagur is obsessed with Hiccup after learning that Berk indeed has dragons and he will go to any means to get what he wants including teaming up with Alvin and the Outcasts. Now Hiccup must find a way to escape the deranged viking and save Toothless, but can he also save Dagur from becoming the greatest danger the world has seen or will he lose himself in the progress? non/dubcon
1. Chapter 1

The Fury before the Calm

**Okay, head of time warnings. I'm Canadian and my first language is indeed English, however I write stream of conscious and due to lack of time I don't often get to edit, and I simply don't have the patience for a Beta Reader. There's lots of great ones out there it's just the fact that I want to get my ideas out of my head and out there without going back and thinking about them so please excuse any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Well other than that I hope you enjoy my little fic.**

Since the Berserkers learned that Berk was indeed training dragons the entire island of Berk was on constant high alert. Not only did they have to watch out for Outcast attacks but now Dagur and his armada threatening war. So far all had been quiet, too quiet in Stoik's opinion. He had Hiccup and his Flight Club patrol the skies but after weeks since Hiccup's altercation with the young leader of the Berserkers there was still no sign of the youth and bit by bit the chieftain began to relax. Perhaps Hiccup and Toothless had scared the boy off or made him think twice of going to war with the Hairy Hooligans. The last thing Stoik wanted was another war.

It was early fall when several of his faithful Vikings came running to his house full of excitement and utter awe to announce that old man Mildew had washed up on shore. At first Stoik was rather doubtful, instinctively thinking it was some sort of trap and in retrospect he should have followed that instinct and cast the man out as a traitor but of course Hiccup gave him those big green eyes and reminded him how the old man had helped him and Toothless escape Outcast Island before being captured. The boy had thought the man had been killed and for months felt bad about not being able to save him even after all the terrible things Mildew had done in an attempt to get the dragons off Berk. But ever since Hiccup proved himself by taming the dragons Stoik was inclined to listen to his son so when the boy asked for Mildew to be properly taken care of Stoik had Gobbler assign Bucket and Esther to look after the old man until he was strong enough to tell them what had happened and how he managed to escape Alvin and the Outcasts.

It was nearly four days before the old man recovered in which time Hiccup and some of the other teens had often peaked through his window or asked about him. Well, Hiccup did at least. The others were still very weary and often wouldn't let Hiccup go alone. Not that the withered old man could possibly hurt their young leader but because Mildew was known for his sneakiness and had on more than one occasion caused chaos amongst his people when he didn't get what he wanted. Stoik made it a point to go with Hiccup as often as possible.

"Ah…Hiccup, my boy," the old man said when he spotted the youth standing in the doorway slightly behind Gobbler the day after Mildew awoke. He barely paid the adults any mind as he beckoned the teen to him. "You've grown."

The boy flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head as he walked further into the infirmary. "I don't think so."

"You have, you have," Mildew insisted as he patted the side of his cot for Hiccup to sit on.

Hiccup glanced up at his father how gave him a slight nod signifying it was okay. The boy nervously ran his teeth over his lower lip before easing down next to the old man. "I do you feel?"

"Ah…much better, my boy. How's that dragon of yours? Keeping you busy?"

"Toothless is good." He would have asked about Fungus but considering the sheep wasn't with him and Alvin's threat when he took it from Mildew he was pretty sure the animal had become part of a stew. "We've been…doing a lot of flight training."

Mildew nodded. "Good, good. Never can do too much training."

"Mildew, can you tell us what happened? How did you escape the Outcasts?" Stoik asked but by then Mildew's eyes were drooping once more as exhaustion took him and then a coughing fit. The Chieftain placed a large hand on his son's shoulder, silently indicating he didn't want Hiccup too close to the man if he was sick. But just as Hiccup was about to stand, Mildew grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Will you visit me?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft and needy.

Without thought Hiccup nodded, silently promising and he would keep that promise until Mildew was better.

Nearly a week later the elderly man was back on his feet. He still looked weak and fragile and leaned heavily on a staff as if death itself was ready to claim him. That night he joined everyone for dinner in the mess hall. It was also the night Hiccup took sick. The youth sat next to his father as everyone ate, poking at his food with a disinterested look. Toothless was curled up on the floor behind him, watching his young friend with worry until finally Hiccup pushed his food away, folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

"Hiccup?" Stoik asked, surprised by the child's lack of appetite.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright, son?"

"Tired. We flew all around Berk today. Spotted an Outcast ship just off the east coast and chased it off. Had to dodge a bunch of arrows. No biggy," Hiccup said with a yawn. "Just a little sleepy."

Stoik would have let it go if the boy's cheeks weren't flush. He frowned and placed one large hand on his son's head. His brows furrowed. He wasn't good at the whole parenting business and couldn't really tell if Hiccup had a fever. "Gobbler," he said quietly, noting Hiccup had fallen asleep.

The blonde Viking raised a brow as he looked to his childhood friend. Stoik nodded to Hiccup, not wanting to let on the child may be ill. Hiccup had only begun being seen in good graces by the rest of the village by taming the dragons. He was still very small compared to the other kids his age and many Vikings had thought he would die before reaching adulthood so any illness was viewed very negatively when it came to the boy.

Gobbler, who had served as a second father to Hiccup while Stoik was on Viking business, reached over and place his palm over the boy's forehead and then his cheeks. "Just a little warm, nothing serious, Stoik. To be expected when flying all day and chasing down Outcasts ships. He'll be fine after a good night's rest."

"You're certain?"

"Aye. Fishlegs had a similar ailment a few weeks ago. Let him rest." Gobbler gave Stoik a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to carry him to your house?"

Stoik hesitated. Normally he would say yes and stay behind to show a proud face and dismiss any thoughts that he was weak due to having what everyone dubbed a "useless" child. Back then he was rather ruthless to his son, treating him more like a burden than the gift he truly was. So rather than shrugging off his fatherly duties he stood and waved Gobbler off. "I have him," he said, gently picking up his son and laying him in his arms, Hiccup's head resting against his shoulder. Even though Hiccup was now a teen he was still so small compared to his friends. Stoik tilted his head toward Toothless. "Come on, Tooth. Time for Hiccup to go to bed."

The black dragon didn't need to be told twice. He followed Stoik out of the mess hall and all the way home without a second word needing to be spoken. He lumbered up the stairs to Hiccup's room and waited near the bed for the large man to lay the boy in the bed and cover him up with a thick blanket. Winter was quickly approaching and the night wind was now crisp. Once Hiccup was tucked into bed, Toothless send a plasma blast at the hearth to start the evening fire. Then he warmed his bed and curled up in it as Stoik debated whether or not to stay watch over his son or to let Toothless watch over him as he did every night. In the end that decision was taken away from him.

"Stoik," Gobbler said, hurrying into the room.

The chieftain started in surprise, not realizing he had been hovering over his son for nearly half an hour. "What?" he demanded, loud enough that it nearly woke Hiccup up. The boy muttered in his sleep before rolling over and snuggling under his blanket. Stoik gestured for Gobbler to follow him downstairs. "What is it?" he demanded, glancing up the stairs in hopes that Hiccup wouldn't awaken.

"Outcasts," Gobbler said quickly. "Seems the ship Hiccup saw wasn't alone. There's a whole fleet bearing down on us."

"A fleet?" Again Stoik looked up toward hiccup's room. "Alright. Gather the kids. We can run them off."

"What about Hiccup?"

"Let him rest. We can handle these Outcasts," Stoik said, his voice firm. "They won't even make it to shore." He gave a nod, more to himself then Gobbler, assuring himself this was the right course of action. Hiccup would be safe in his room. Alvin would never think to look for him there; he would be searching for Hiccup and Toothless in the sky. Plan set, he and Gobbler hurried to gather the warriors.

. . .

Not far from the chieftain's house three Berserkers waited in the shadows. The smaller of the three waved the all clear once Stoik and Gobbler were down the hill and out of sight. They moved quickly and quietly toward the house, staying to the shadows and avoiding both dragon and Viking alike. They entered silently, crossbows armed and ready to encounter any resistance. Dagur was not about to take any chances. He had waited far too long for this moment.

. . .

Toothless's head shot up at the strange footsteps he heard downstairs. They weren't Stoik's or Gobbler's or anyone he knew and he highly doubted Stoik would send anyone he didn't know to look after Hiccup, that were just be silly and very dangerous. They didn't even smell like any of the Berk Vikings. These were Berserkers.

He growled lowly and as quickly and quietly as possible – which wasn't easy for any dragon – he moved to Hiccup's bed and bunted his head. Hiccup gave a little groan but didn't open his eyes so Toothless did it again.

"Toothless, what…" Hiccup murmured as he blinked his eyes open. He gave a gasp when a plasma shot went above his head and slammed into the ceiling just above the stairs where two Berserkers stood with crossbows. The two tumbled back, yelling and cursing as they hit the steps. It took but a moment for Hiccup to bit the pieces together even though they made little sense at the moment. Berk was under attack and Berserkers were raiding his home. He clambered out of head, his head swimming and heat racing throughout his body. "Come on, bud, let's get out of here," he said as he climbed onto Toothless's back. Nausea filled him but he fought back the urge to vomit as the dragon looped toward the window. Another blast of plasma exploded it outward, giving them a large enough opening to escape through.

"Hiccup!" someone yelled.

The youth turned his head, knowing that voice. Behind them with a nasty looking crossbow was Dagur and before Toothless made it out the window an arrow was shot at them, going through Hiccup's shoulder. He gave a cry, his grip on Toothless's saddle loosening as pain shot through him. Nonetheless he ducked down and held on as tight as he could as the dragon took flight.

"Hurry," he told his friend.

He felt hot, hotter than before and his head swam. It took a moment before he understood it wasn't the illness that was making him sick or even the loss of blood. The arrow in his shoulder was poisoned and he was on the verge of passing out. He wasn't sure what to do. In the distance he could see the other dragon riders but they were all engaged in battle, including his father. There was no one he could turn to for help. Then another arrow hit, slicing through Toothless's artificial tail and into the dragon's rump. The dragon gave a screech of pain and reared up, nearly bucking Hiccup off. His wings flapped anxiously, trying to stay in the air but without his tail he could no longer fly and before Hiccup knew it they were plummeting to the ground. Then there was nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fury before the Calm 2

Ropes were quickly fastened around Toothless, tying his legs and wings while a muzzle was firmly placed over his face to keep him from breathing firing and killing the three Berserkers, not that he could do anything in his present condition. The poison had run its course and made the mighty Nightfury as harmless as a kitten. He mewed in distress, his large eyes droopy as he wiggled and tried to get free or at least to Hiccup who lay unconscious only a few feet away. I might as well have been miles; Toothless couldn't get any closer than he was and could not stop Dagur from binding the boy's arms behind his back or heaving Hiccup over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Do you have the beast?" the young chieftain asked in a harsh whisper, as if at any moment the people of Berk would descend on them.

"Aye," said one of the two large beefy men as they pushed and shoved the dragon onto an oversize crate. The wood creaked from the weight of the two ton creature. Two ox were tied to the front and with the help and guidance of both men they moved as quickly as they could to their waiting ship on the other side of the island, staying to the shadows and avoiding every living being possible.

Only one person noticed their departure and Mildew smiled to himself before turning to signal Alvin. Phase one of their plan had been accomplished, now it was time for phase two. He hurried as quickly as his old legs could carry him to meet up with the three Berserkers at their ship. It was time to leave Berk once and for all.

He met up with Dagur and his men as they were fastening Toothless to the deck and ensuring that he could not break free. Hiccup was at the bow of the ship, still unconscious and surprisingly covered in furs as if to protect him from the cold. Mildew raised a brow at that but quickly dismissed it; Alvin wanted the boy to train his dragons and that couldn't happen if the boy truly became ill or caught his death by cold. Then, to his astonishment, the Berserkers did the same with the boy's dragon. Perhaps that was to hide him so that Berk's dragon riders would easily spot him.

"So are we ready for Outcast Island?" Mildew asked feeling suddenly uneasy.

"No," said Dagur as he adjust a fur over Hiccup's head.

Mildew raised a brow, that uneasy feeling turning into a knot in his stomach.

Dagur stood and eyed his sword as if there was some blemish to it. "There's been a change of plan. Alvin won't be getting his dragon training."

"What?" Mildew asked in surprise before crying out as he was suddenly kicked overboard. He landed in the shallow water with a splash. Rolling onto his hands and knees he watched in horror as the ship sailed off to join Dagur's armada hidden amongst the small jagged islands all around Berk. He blinked, utterly confused. Then one thought hit him more frightening than any other. Alvin was going to have his head for this but worse, Stoick was going to gut him alive if he learned of Mildew's role in Hiccup's and Toothless's kidnapping.

. . .

Alvin grinned in triumph when he saw the signal fire. It would seem young Dagur had fulfilled his side of the bargain and captured Hiccup all thanks to that foolish old man, Mildew and his poisons. It took far less time than Alvin anticipated. It would seem the old man was right, make Hiccup ill and it was like taking the head of a dragon. Without the boy the rest of the dragon riders were unorganized – even with Stoick leading the charge – and while they were pushing the Outcasts back it was not as easy a task as it would be with Hiccup in charge of the dragons and Stoick on the ground fighting head on. So far the Outcasts were not gaining nor losing any ground. They were at a standstill. Nonetheless he couldn't simply call off the attack now that he had the dragon trainer and his dragon, Stoick would figure out what happened too quickly and send a rescue party before they even had the boy safely tucked away on Outcast Island where Alvin would have the upper hand. No, he had to give Dagur the time he needed to whisk the boy away and then follow. The plan was perfect. It could not fail this time.

Time ticked by and Alvin's patience began to ebb. He was never truly a patient man and he had been expecting some sort of signal by now to say Dagur had passed into Outcast waters but none came. He glanced to Savage with questioning eyes but his lieutenant seemed just as confused as he was. "If that old man screwed up…" Alvin muttered under his breath, his hand tightening around his swords as he swung at one of the Berk warriors.

"Alvin!" Stoick snarled, jumping down from his dragon Thornado with his sword in a two handed grip and aiming for the Outcast leader's head.

Alvin just managed to block the blow and elbow the large man in the stomach to save himself. He grinned in delight. Now here was the fight he'd been looking for. Swords clashed and both leaders fought for the upper hand but neither willing to give an inch. It would have stayed like that if it weren't for Mildew hobbling down the hill and wading through the battle field as if the warriors were nothing but scrabbling children. The Outcasts knew not to attack the old man and the Berkians certainly would harm one of their own.

"Enough!" the frail looking man yelled at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone. Both Stoick and Alvin stared at the man in shock. For a brief moment Mildew looked just as shock and his face turned ashen when he realized he had everyone's attention, especially the two fierce Viking leaders. "It's Hiccup," he suddenly said.

Stoick pushed Alvin out of the way. "What is it? Has he worsened?"

Mildew gave him wide eyes then glanced past him to Alvin. "Dagur stole him and his dragon."

"What?" Stoick roared.

Alvin glared at the old man, confused as to why he would be telling Stoick their plan and why the old man wasn't with Dagur as he was supposed to be.

Mildew, seeming to understand Alvin's sudden anger quickly explained, his eyes on Stoick the whole time. "He took your boy on his ship. His armada was hidden to the east. They're headed to Berserker Island."

"Are you certain?" Stoick asked.

Mildew nodded. "Fairly certain."

Stoick turned to Alvin. "Get off my island before I have the dragons roast you and your pathetic army," he growled, bring his sword down on the surprised Outcast. "If I find out you had anything to do with my boy going missing I'll hunt you down and tear you limp from limp. And take him with you." He grabbed Mildew by the scruff and shoved him into Alvin's arms.

"What? Wait! Stoick, I came to tell you about your boy," Mildew objected, still trying to play innocent.

"Aye and if it weren't for you we would not be invaded and my boy would most likely not have taken ill. A little too coincidental for my liking," Stoick grumbled. "Now leave!"

"This isn't over Stoick," Alvin growled as he pushed Mildew toward Savage. "I'll get to Dagur and Hiccup first and then the boy will be mine. You'll never see your precious son again."

That did it. The Hairy Hooligans charged with a force the Outcasts were not ready for and they were forced back to their boats with a clash of swords and unbridle dragon fire. In a matter of minutes the Outcasts retreated and took Mildew with them.

Stoick stared off after the retreating ships before turning to the group of young dragon riders. "Mount up, we're going after Dagur."

Astrid nodded and signaled for the other teens to get back on their dragons. Gobbler stopped them. He gestured to the thick clouds blotting out the night sky. "Stoick, it might be best to wait until morning. There's a mighty storm brewing and you and the dragons might get swept away," he advised.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not leaving my boy with that maniac Dagur a moment longer," Stoick said firmly as he mounted Thornado. "Let's move."

Gobbler shook his head but let them go. "Alright everyone, let's clean up and get our injured to the infirmary before the storm hit. Prepare a place for Hiccup and Toothless just in case. Come on people, let's get a move on," he yelled to the villagers, fearing the worse. There was a reason Dagur was called deranged and he couldn't help but fear for young Hiccup and Toothless.

. . .

Dagur's ship broke free of the armada and headed for an uncharted island rather than returning with the fleet. The other ships were meant to be a distraction to lead Stoick and Alvin away. No doubt the two would be after him once they realized he had taken Hiccup and Toothless. As soon as he had the two safely tucked away he would send his ship to meet up with the armada and when things cooled down in a week or two then his men would come back for them.

Luck was with him. They managed to reach the island just as the sky opened and rain fell upon them, no doubt slowly down any rescue attempt there may be for Hiccup. He carried Hiccup's unconscious form into a deep cave he a scooped out weeks earlier while his men unloaded the boy's dragon and pain stakingly hauled the beast from the ship to the cave. By the time they arrived Dagur already had a roaring fire in place and Hiccup laid out on fur he had set up earlier when he finally ironed out his plans and brought a ship load of supplies that would do him and Hiccup a month if need be. He grinned happily when Toothless was dragged into place. The beast was already waking up.

"Are you certain about this, Dagur?" Marick asked as he dropped the rope and looked Toothless over, obviously weary of the animal. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with these you."

Dagur waved him off. "I'm fine," he insisted as he ran a hand over Toothless's head. A Nightfury. He finally had his hands on a Nightfury. He was tempted to kill it and wear its skull as a helmet as he told Hiccup he would do but then he would never have the chance to study another one. As far as he knew this was the last one. No one had seen another in years. And it was Hiccup's! The brat didn't deserve such a magnificent beast. "You're going to be mine."

"Be careful, Dagur," the older Viking warned as he motioned for the other man to follow him and leave their leader alone. They both hoped that when they returned Dagur would still be in one piece. He was a strong young man but he was still very much a boy, deranged or not.

"Mine," Dagur whispered, his hand moving up and over Toothless's ridges. "Both you and Hiccup are all mine now." And he had every intention on placing his mark on both of them. His smile grew as the dragon opened his eyes and made a pitiful bleating sound, as if calling for Hiccup before trying to shake Dagur's hand off but the young Berserker simply moved his hand from Toothless's head to his neck, completely enchanted and silently plotting his next move.

**This is going to be bigger than I orginally planned, not sure how big but much more indepth than what I had in mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fury before the Calm 3

**Trigger warnings, underage sex and noncon.**

Even though Dagur had only seen Hiccup and his dragon work together once and only had a brief glimpse at the contraption running the length of Toothless's body. At first he couldn't understand why such a thing would be on the beast even after spotting the artificial half of the beast's tail but as he fiddled with it and watched the way it moved it slowly made sense. Whatever this was Hiccup had made it was to help the dragon fly so Dagur dismantled it. Toothless won't be needing that anymore. The dragon growled and tried biting him but the muzzle kept him from doing more than head bunting him or hitting him with his tail when he was close enough. Dagur couldn't help but laugh. He'd always thought Nightfuries were stronger than this but this animal was pathetic…or maybe that was the drug still running through his system. Ah well, it didn't matter. Even if it did escape it couldn't fly away and neither could Hiccup. He could hunt them to his heart's content.

Once Toothless was bear of all hardware – Dagur had disposed of them by dumping them over a cliff and into the raging ocean below. The storm was growing incredibly fierce now and would no doubt wash everything away and there was no way Hiccup could rebuild everything needed to help the dragon fly on the island. Trudging back to the cave, Dagur shivered. He was soaked head to toe and the rain was changing to sleet which meant snow was on the way. He would have to strip down and hang his clothing to dry. He was doing just that when a thought occurred to him. If he wanted to assure Hiccup did not escape then he should do away with that fake leg of his. So, not caring for his nudity – he was a Viking after all what did he have to be ashamed about? – he strolled over to the smaller boy who was still out cold and most likely would be for the better part of the night and probably the next day, and pulled the heavy furs off his lower body.

He stared at the fake leg for a long time, taking a good look at it for the first time. It was an odd contraption, much more…well…more useful he supposed than most fake legs. He had seen Hiccup run and jump in it as if he were his natural born leg. It held his weight perfectly and had a spring like mechanism that no other fake leg Dagur had encountered ever held. The young chieftain was impressed and wondered if his blacksmiths could copy the design. There were a number of his Vikings that could benefit from it.

Shaking his head he got back to work and carefully untied the metal and wooden leg from the rest of Hiccup's calf then studied it a little more and then hid it behind a pile of rocks in the far corner where it was too dark to see. Then he sat back and stared at the other boy. Even with all the furs the younger boy was shivering and that made Dagur shiver but he remembered something his father had taught him when he was young. It was better to preserve body heat if he curled up to the smaller boy. Of course it was most effective if they were both naked. That gave him pause. He really didn't want to see the scrawny kid naked but as his teeth began to chatter Dagur decided what the fuck. He was cold, Hiccup was cold and they would be much warmer if he piled all the furs on and around them.

Very quickly and quietly he removed Hiccup's pants, belt, vest and then tunic, trying his best to keep the furs on both of them during the whole process. He threw each article of clothing in the direction of the fake leg and then nearly kicked himself. He should have placed them near the fire to keep them warm for morning but it was too late and Dagur was too cold to go look for them. He could hear the wind howling outside and it sent another chill down his spine. Fuck it he'd make Hiccup crawl for them in the morning. That ought to be entertaining.

He was just about ready to lay down and get comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one could get next to such a scrawny body when his hand grazed over Hiccup's narrow hips and flat belly. He had never felt another boy's body before and now that he was slowly warming up and the shivering had ceased he decided why not? It wasn't as if Hiccup would ever know; the kid was dead to the world. His hands exploded the younger boy, curious about how it might feel to touch another boy. He knew about sex and the basics of men having sex with one another, the older Viking often told stories about their victories and how they celebrated by bedding their enemies regardless if they were male or female. Dagur hesitated. He had participated in such things as well but only bedded the women but now with Hiccup laying right there beside him he had a chance to know why some of the men liked fucking other men so much. Dagur's father sure seemed to enjoy screwing him when he was still alive and while there were times it was rather enjoyable it still hurt. Perhaps that would heat him and Hiccup more as well as serve as a suitable punishment for Hiccup lying to him and making him look like a fool.

Biting his lower lip he lifted the blanket and looked down the younger boy's lithe form. Hiccup needed to put on a little beef. He might break in half the moment Dagur entered him but if Dagur could survive with a huge cock up his ass so could Hiccup and most likely the kid was already used to it from his own father. No doubt Stoick the Vast was named that for many reasons. If Hiccup could handle such a big man up his ass then he could handle Dagur who wasn't fully grown yet.

Decision made, Dagur carefully shuffled under the furs. Even if Hiccup was Stoick's fuck toy he would need a little prepping. So he did what his father would do to him and took Hiccup's limp dick in his mouth while his fingers probed the boy's puckered little ass whole. It didn't take long to make that little cock stir. His head bobbed up and down, able to suck the whole thing into the back of his throat as well as Hiccup's ball sack. One finger pushed through the tight ring of muscle until he had one knuckle inside the smaller boy. That was when he felt Hiccup jerk in his sleep and give a tiny groan. That in itself was a sexy sound that made Dagur almost purr with the need to hear more. He sucked hard and pushed his finger in deeper.

Hiccup twisted in his sleep as an odd mixture of pleasure and pain filled his. His bottom felt weird and hurt slightly. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to and didn't much like. The pain seemed to increase at the same time as the pleasure and he moaned with it. This was one strange dream. Usually he would envision Astrid or one of the other girls nude when he fantasied about sex but he felt the tightness in his belly and knew if he didn't do something he would make a mess and would never here the end of it from his father. Either it would be full of pride for being a man or a reprimand for dirtying his furs and now using a cloth to cum in. Well it was as if he was about to get up and search for a cloth now, he would simply have to deal with whatever punishment his father designed for him. Hopefully it would just be extra hours at the forge.

Reaching down he went to grasp his cock when he discovered a head pressed against his groin. His eyes flew open in surprise as a hand grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his side. Immediately his other hand grasped the hair of whoever was sucking on his. That hand wasn't removed but the sucking increased and something pushed even deeper into his ass.

"Good Thor!" he gasped as the thing in him began pumping and a tongue swiped over the head of his dick, dipping into the slit and then the scraping of teeth. He gave a cry as the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt in his young life hit him. It was better than any fantasy he ever had. It left him panting and staring up at the rock ceiling. For a moment his mind was blank as he stared at it and then that pain in his rear increased as a second thing – finger? – was pushed into him. "Err…nagh…what?"

"Only one knuckle?" he heard a muffled voice say under the fur. "I was sure…"

Hiccup blinked once and then twice as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Confused and feeling dread Hiccup lifted the furs covering him, realizing he was indeed naked and someone was really giving him head. "Dagur?" he asked in surprise.

The red head looked up with wide surprised eyes before they narrowed and he twisted his fingers inside Hiccup. The younger boy cried out but rather than feeling just pain this time there was a sudden wave of pleasure as Dagur hit something deep inside him.

"Ah! Damn it! Stop…Dagur, stop," Hiccup cried, trying to wiggle free. He felt a third finger enter him, stretching him for only Loki knew what.

Dagur slipped up his body with a perplexed look, as if surprised by Hiccup's response and then a twisted grin lifted his lips as if making the greatest discovery. "You're a virgin! Stoick never screwed you?"

"What? No! Why would my dad ever do that?" He yelped as Dagur's fingers twisted again. "Dagur, stop!" And to his surprise the older boy did.

Dagur lay on top of him, his eyes studying Hiccup's. "What do you say, brother? Do you want to know what it's like?"

"What what's like?" Hiccup asked confused. He instantly regretted that question when Dagur spread his legs. He would have closed them if the larger boy didn't press his thumb into his stump. Even though the wound had healed it still hurt and Hiccup cried in pain and tried to push Dagur away. Instead Dagur pushed forward, his cock, which was much larger than the fingers that had been inside Hiccup, pushing into his tight whole. His hips settled against Hiccup's as he let go of the other boy's legs to catch his pounding fists and force them to either side of his head. "No, let me go!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless gave an angry snarl, unable to help his young friend and not quite sure what was happening to him.

"My dad always said you have to relax or it hurts," Dagur said, as if talking to a dummy. "Now calm down and enjoy it." He thrust forward, pushing his cock all the way in with only a few hard thrusts. "Oh…so tight! You're tighter than any woman I've been with. You're squeezing me, Hiccup. It's like you're hugging me."

"You're insane!" Hiccup snarled but his words weren't cut off when – in a burst of inspiration – Dagur's mouth descended on his in a heated kiss unlike anything Hiccup had experienced before. Hiccup tried struggling but it was no use, Dagur was more than twice his size and moving like a man possessed. In only a few hard, jerky thrusts Dagur came, his seed filling Hiccup but rather than climb off Hiccup and crow victory the youth wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him tightly as he fell asleep feeling warm and giddy at his new possession, his hard deflated cock still deep inside Hiccup.

"Mine," he murmured against Hiccup's ear. "All mine."

Then there was nothing but loud snores and Hiccup could do nothing but stare up at the rock ceiling and wonder where they were as shame filled him. Wherever they were he couldn't escape and if Toothless had been unable to come to his defense then his dragon friend was just as trapped as he was. And wherever they were it was unlikely they would be found any time soon. The howling wind was a dead giveaway to a raging storm outside the cave and the crashing waves indicated they were close to the ocean but how close or if they were even still on Berk was another question he had no answer for. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that he could find a way out of this mess without Dagur killing either him or Toothless. They were in for a long, long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fury before the Calm 4

With the raging snow storm hitting Berk and the surrounding islands Stoick had no choice but to call of the search for his son and Toothless. The winds were throwing the dragons for a loop and the blizzard made it next to impossible to see. If they didn't return to Berk someone was bound to be hurt. He only prayed Hiccup could hold his own against Dagur until he found them and then he was going to show that brat Dagur just how deranged a father could be when someone threatened their child.

. . .

The next time Hiccup awoke it was to the sound of a merry tune and the crackle of a roaring fire. Slowly he opened his eyes, hoping beyond home that the night before was some strange nightmare but it seemed that luck was not his friend and he almost instantly spotted Dagur, fully clothed, tending the fire and roasting something over a spit. Fish by the smell of it. Hiccup quickly closed his eyes and bit back a moan. How the hell did this happen? He still felt woozy from being ill the night before but he knew instinctively that it had been no normal illness, he was almost sure of it.

Okay, he had to think. He was in a cave with Dagur. Why Dagur? Why did it have to be Dagur? Well it could be worse, he could be stuck with Alvin, although he doubted the Outcast would have raped him. At least he hoped Alvin would never think to rape him. Just the thought of that hairy lug touching him made Hiccup sick to the stomach. "Eww…bad thought. Stupid brain," he grumbled and instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"Hiccup!" Dagur chirped as if the younger boy waking up was the greatest thing ever.

Well pretending to be asleep was out now. Reluctantly Hiccup opened his eyes. "Oh, hey Dagur," he mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He made sure to keep the furs around him as he was still very much naked and did not want to flash the other boy. Nope, he wasn't going to take any chances of the older boy touching him again. He glanced past the Berserker to Toothless who was laying on his side and giving him big pleading eyes. His legs were bound together and a muzzle covered his face only allowing an inch or two for the dragon to open his mouth. "Is that really necessary?" Hiccup asked Dagur, hoping to convince Dagur to let Toothless go.

Dagur looked confused before glancing at Toothless. "Huh? Are you crazy? Maybe if I was hunting him…" He shook his head. "No, not doing that now," he said, as if talking to himself. "I had a change of plans. I was going to send you both out in the blizzard and then hunt you down but…I've had a change of heart."

"Oh?" Hiccup asked, eying the weapons on the other side of the cave and too far out of his reach now that he didn't have his fake leg on. He couldn't help the rush of fear and helplessness he momentarily felt without it. "So what's this new plan?"

The older boy didn't seem to hear him and Hiccup couldn't help but gape as the older boy got up from the fire with a large ell and began walking toward Toothless. Of course the dragon began to panic at the sight of the eel and tried to drag himself backward.

"What is wrong with you, beast. It's just breakfast," Dagur reprimanded as he tried to feed Toothless but the dragon started swinging his head, refusing the offering.

"Eh…dragons don't like eels," Hiccup explained, surprised that Dagur would take the time to feed a dragon let alone cook for one.

Dagur's brows narrowed. "That's stupid."

Hiccup only shrugged. It was rather odd but he no longer questioned it.

With a frown Dagur stomped back to the fire and began rummaging through his pack sack then threw a large piece of fish jerk to Toothless. It landed on the ground a foot from the dragon but Toothless managed to stretch enough to sniff the new offering before grabbing it between his lips and sucking it into his mouth. After a moment he bleated to Dagur and wagged his tail as if asking for more.

Dagur grinned, amused. He threw Toothless another piece of fish jerky. "Like that, huh? Well that's the last of it for you until I can go fishing. I only have enough jerky to do Hiccup and me the week."

A small smile tugged at Hiccup's mouth. Maybe Dagur would rethink the whole hunting dragon thing and become a rider…hopefully not a power crazed one. "So this new plan where you don't hunt us?" he asked, hoping beyond hope to keep the peace between the two tribes.

"Uh? Oh yes. I decided that rather than hunt for lying to me that I'd rather renew our peace treaty," Dagur answered as he pulled out more jerky and handed Hiccup one.

"Okay, that's a little unexpected." He stared at the jerky, his stomach growling in hunger but more curious about this sudden change in Dagur.

Dagur nodded proudly. "We're brothers, Hiccup. Yes, you disappointed me with that lie but I forgive you. I kind of get why you like him so much and the fact you can tame dragons…I mean that's awesome! Do you know how many people would want to ride dragons? They're like the perfect weapons, just like you said!"

"That's not what I meant," Hiccup objected but he remembered their last encounter where he had pretty much implied just that. He ran a hand through his hair. "Dagur, they're not pets or weapons, they're our friends."

Dagur waved the comment off. "Anyway, so I thought with this new treaty we can incorporate them into it. You know, I keep the peace if you treat me to ride."

"Okay…" That didn't seem so bad but there had to be a catch.

"Picture it, Hiccup, you and me, two great Viking chiefs on our might dragons. Our people will finally be united."

Hiccup shook his head in confusion. "Wait…I'm not chief."

Again Dagur waved his words off. "You will be soon enough. Say the word and you're father's gone."

"Dagur…" Hiccup started but the older boy must have taken his words the wrong way.

"Done!" Dagur chirped happily.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not what I meant." He froze as a large hand cupped his cheek. His eyes widened as they met the older boy's.

"You know you talk way too much. It used to drive me insane, always whining that I was picking on you but now you're the dragon conqueror. You and me, we'll make a great team. No one would be able to stand against us, certainly not that fool Alvin."

"Dagur…" Hiccup tried again but before he could push the boy away he was once more pinned to the ground with the older boy climbing under the covers as he ravished Hiccup's mouth. "Stop!"

Toothless let out a snarl but otherwise could do nothing to help his young friend again.

Hiccup tried turning his head to break free of the kiss but one of Dagur's hands fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. The look in his eyes was like that of a wild animal. "We're going to be great, Hiccup. You and me. Everyone will fear our names."

"No," Hiccup growled. "I don't want people to fear me."

Dagur's eyes darkened in anger but rather than argue the point he shoved two fingers in Hiccup's mouth. "Get them good and wet. This'll make things a little easier than last night."

Hiccup's eyes widened and rather than do as he was told he bit down on the fingers.

"Ow!" Dagur yelled. He yanked his fingers out and slapped the other boy hard enough that Hiccup's ears rang. "Fine! I wanted it to be gentler today but have it your way." He reached between their bodies and undid his lower pants, lowering them enough to free his aching cock. He pressed it against Hiccup's abused hole. It was already very tight but Dagur didn't care as long as he could to that incredible warmth and hugging muscles within.

"Dagur, wait!" Hiccup objected, trying to break free.

For a moment Dagur's mind slipped back to a few years back when he had tried objecting when his father wanted to show him love. He repeated the words spoken to him. "If you're going to fight me then I'm going in dry and see how you like that." He rammed into Hiccup, hurting himself and the younger boy but through the pain he found that delicious tight warmth he craved ever since first tasting the boy and he filled Hiccup to the brim with his cock, going balls deep.

Hiccup screamed in agony as he was torn open but he didn't get a chance to adjust as Dagur sat up, still deep inside him, adjusted his legs and began pounding relentless into him, pulling out until only the tip remained before thrusting back in then repeated the process over and over again, Hiccup's rear bouncing against Dagur's groin. Hiccup's blood served as an excellent lubricant and Dagur made sure to take note of that for later.

"Mine!" Dagur growled, sounding much like a dragon himself as he fucked the younger boy senseless. "You're like a girl, Hiccup, so thin and fragile looking. Still, your ass is so much nicer than their pussies. You're so tight. I'm going to teach you to like being fucked. Maybe if you're good I'll teach you how to top and maybe we'll have some fun with your friend Astrid. I bet she's a real wildcat in bed."

"Stay away from her," Hiccup growled, anger filling him at the thought of his friend being abused by Dagur.

Dagur's eyes lit up. "You like her!" He rolled his hips and brushed against Hiccup's prostrate, making the younger's eyes widen in pleasure.

"Stop…"

The older boy chuckled and lifted Hiccup until he was straddling Dagur's lap. He brushed the Hiccup's hips down until every inch of his cock was buried deep inside the younger boy, going deeper than previously. He grinned at Hiccup's gasp. "Tell you what, you start bouncing and if you make me cum I'll let your little bitch be."

"She's not a bitch and she's not mine," Hiccup ground out, glaring at Dagur. "And how the hell do you expect me to bounce with only one leg?"

Dagur glanced down at the stump of Hiccup's left leg. "You still have your knee. Fine…" He held Hiccup's hips tightly and lifted the smaller male up before pushing down and thrusting upward at the same time. "Yes! Fuck yes, you're still as tight as last night. Gods, Hiccup, you and I will be perfect together. Don't you see? We belong together. You belong with me…to me."

Hiccup could do nothing but hold on for the ride as his abused hole was pounded into and ripped further but this time there was also an ounce of pleasure mixed into the pain. Soon he wasn't fighting against Dagur but pushing back, wanting more and he indeed began to bounce along with the Berserker. "Uh…ngh…Da…gur…" He clung to Dagur both afraid and thrilled by this new strange new feeling. It was as if his ass was on fire yet pulsing with something he simply could describe.

"See? So good…you're so good, Hiccup, my brother…my mate," Dagur mumbled, his lips against Hiccup's neck. His teeth grazed along the large vein on the side of Hiccup's neck, his tongue teasing it before he bite down hard and thrust upward with all his might as his orgasm hit him.

Everything went blinding white to Hiccup as Dagur's hard cock it that special place inside him, triggering an orgasm unlike anything he felt before, far more power than jerking himself off or even when Dagur sucked him off. His hips jerked as his seed spilled over Dagur's stomach in hot squirts that made his head spin. The pain of the bite to his neck oddly enough only added to that pain and without thinking he held Dagur's head to his neck and sobbed in pleasure. He'd never ever felt something so good that should have been so painful. He almost cried when Dagur pulled away and lifted him off his now deflated cock.

Dagur laughed as he sat the small boy back on the furs. "That was better than last night," he said in awe. He gave a twisted little giggle as he ran a thumb over Hiccup's lower lip. "I wonder just what that mouth would feel like suck my cock." His brown eyes danced with mirth at the thought before he looked at himself and frowned. "You made a mess on me. You should…." He looked from Hiccup's perplexed face to Hiccup who watched them curiously. "…clean it up."

Grabbing Hiccup by the arm he hauled the boy up and dragged him toward the curious dragon. "What are you doing?" Hiccup demanded as he was forced to sit in front of his best friend.

"I once had a wolfhound that Dad found during one of his raids when I was young. There's no better way to lean up such a mess than with a great big tongue," Dagur explained, inching closer to Toothless. "You want another treat, boy? I think Hiccup could use some grooming, want to help?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed as he glared at the redhead not trusting him in the least even though he had fed him. Dagur firmly pushed his head toward Hiccup and the moment the dragon saw his best friend me gave a little bleat, his head tilting as if questioning what he should do.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup assured. "I can use a little grooming. I'm kind of sweaty." He shuffled a little closer and presently his friend with his face, knowing how Toothless had a habit of cleaning his face.

"No, no…not your face your ass," Dagur grumbled. "I want him cleaning you prick and your ass."

Sighing, Hiccup rolled his eyes and laid down on the ground and opened his legs. Toothless sniffed his nether regions before sticking out his tongue through what gap the muzzle allowed and slowly licked at Hiccup's rear and balls. The boy shuddered at the feeling as a new wave of pleasure inched through his groin and causing his dick to come to life again. The more Toothless licked the harder he got until suddenly he came a second time with a cry. Toothless quickly cleaned the mess, smacking his lips at the sweet and salty taste.

"Okay, bud, enough, enough," Hiccup insisted gently but firmly pushing the dragon's big black head away from him and then half crawling, half dragging himself away. But he knew the look in his friend's eyes. Toothless had found something new to like and wanted more and for once he was actually happy Toothless was tied up and unable to get to him or Thor only knew how far the dragon would go for more of his new "treat". He glanced to Dagur, expecting the deranged Viking to be laughing his fool ass off. He wasn't expected the glazed look in the older boy' eyes or for him to kneel before the black dragon and let him clean Hiccup's cum off his tunic as he petted him.

"Good dragon," Dagur trilled. "You can have as much as you want. I'll make sure of it."

Oh, Hiccup had a bad feeling about that.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fury before the Calm 5

Furs wrapped tightly around him, Hiccup leaned up against Toothless as he watched Dagur with weary eyes. The older boy was brewing something that smelt sickly sweet like some horrid medicine the elder would make. His nose wrinkled in distaste. Whatever Dagur was making was bound to be a Berserker recipe that would make him sick. The last time he visited Berserker Island and ate their food he spent much of his stay in the bush excelling his bowels. It was summer then, he hated the thoughts of having to do so in the middle of the blizzard with no clothes. Speaking of which.

"Hey, Dagur?" he called, hoping the older boy was still reasonably calm.

Dagur looked up from the pot he was stirring. "Yeah?"

"Uh…where's my clothing?"

The Berserker's eyes narrowed as if expecting some sort of trap. "Why? You don't like your furs? I gutted four yaks for them."

"No, no, they're great but I have to do business and I'm pretty sure you don't want me doing it here."

Dagur shrugged. "You can piss if you have to."

"That's not the issue."

For a few seconds Dagur stared at him blankly, as if not comprehending the problem and then he nodded toward a dark corner with a small outcropping of rocks. "They're over there."

"You want to give me a hand?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the distance between him and the rock cropping. It was a good thirty feet or more.

"Why? I thought you were the Dragon Conqueror," Dagur said as he poked at the flames.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless's shoulder and pushed himself up onto his foot. He wobbled for a moment as his friend stuck his head against Hiccup's belly, trying to steady him. Hiccup placed his hands on the dragon's head and gently pushed him away. "Thanks, bud, but you're still tied up. I'll manage." There was sure as hell no way he was crawling for his clothing regardless of his aching back and jelly like leg – it felt as if something was still shoved deep inside him even though he knew there wasn't – even if it meant hopping and holding the rock wall. He took a deep breath and began making the slow, painstaking trek around the cavern.

Dagur looked up, watching as the smaller boy held the wall and slowly hopped toward his clothing while fighting to hold onto the fur wrapped tightly around him. It was almost amusing and Dagur expected Hiccup to trip at any moment – the boy was always clumsy – but there was a determination in Hiccup's eyes that was nothing like when they were kids. In a surprising amount of time Hiccup had reached the dark corner, sat down on the cold rock floor and was tugging on his clothes.

"No the leg!" Dagur snapped when he saw Hiccup pull on the fake leg.

"I'm not hopping around in the snow," Hiccup yelled back, his voice, as always, strangely calm. He strapped on the harness to his upper calf and flexed his knee. "What were you expecting me to do? Do my business at the entrance of the cave? Yeah, that won't attract wild animals."

"Just hurry up and do what you have to do or I'll kill the dragon," Dagur grumbled unhappily. "When you get back this should be ready."

"What is it?"

"I Berserker drink. It'll grow hair on your chest and pack some meat on your bones."

Throwing the fur next to the pile Hiccup hesitated next to the older boy and took a look in the pot. A strange mixture of white and purple berries and leaves were bubbling to the top. "Yeah, just what I need…to be as harry as my dad."

Missing the sarcasm Dagur brightened. "Exactly, right?"

Hiccup could help a tiny grin. "Sure, Dagur. I'll be right back. Toothless…" The dragon looked up with hopeful eyes. "Er..stay." Yeah, like Toothless was going anywhere tied up the way he was and the black beast did not seem to appreciate his attempt at humor although Dagur chuckled and threw Toothless another piece of jerky even though he said there was a limited amount. Maybe Dagur was rethinking this whole kidnapping/hunting plan.

Outside was bitterly cold and the wind still howled but the snow had stopped. Nonetheless there was at least two feet of snow and it came just over Hiccup's knee making it difficult to climb the hill to the nearest bushy area. By the time he found a safe area to do his business his fingers felt like ice. He dropped his draws, did what he had to, and hurried back to the warmth of the cave, grabbing a little extra wood from fallen branches. He was never so happy to be back in that cavern with furs wrapped around him and Toothless's warm body against his back and the fire to the front.

Dagur stoked the fire and placed the new branches close enough to dry out then he poured two tin mugs full of his strange brew. He carried one to Hiccup and then hesitantly sat next to him and sipped at his own drink. Hiccup stared at the mug questioningly unsure of the berries. "So what type of berries are these again?"

Dagur shrugged. "I never learned the name but a lot of my people drink it with their mead, especially in the cold of winter or before hunts and battle. It'll warm you up."

Still hesitant Hiccup tried a different tactic. "It looks sort of like cranberries."

The older youth shrugged and then said something a little odd. "You should see how crazy it gets when everyone's had their fill. Everyone challenge everyone. My father used to throw some amazing competitions where we'd battle dragons bare handed. There's a reason we're called Berserk."

Hiccup stared at him as he drank the drink. "How long have you been drinking this?"

Dagur became thoughtful. "Let's see…five…six years now. Since my thirteenth birthday."

The year Dagur went from being a relatively normal Viking boy to this deranged monster. "How often to you drink it?"

Another shrug. "Just about every day."

Could it be that whatever these berries were that they were affecting Dagur's mind or was it all the strange things Oswald had done to him when he was little? Hiccup wasn't sure and he didn't trust the drink one bit. But it was hot and he was so cold and thirsty. Maybe a little sip wouldn't hurt, just enough to warm him up.

Despite the sweet smell it tasted rather bitter like tart fruity mead. His nose wrinkled but he continued to sip in order to warm up. At least his fingers no longer felt frozen. Dagur offered him some more jerky and he ate happily, only realizing then he was starving and hadn't eaten the last piece of jerky offered to him. Dagur was right, the drink warmed him from head to toe but it also made him feel sleepy. Not trusting Dagur to behave himself – the guy had already raped him twice even if the second time was rather exciting near the end – he began talking, not knowing what else to do and really wanting to know what was wrong with the other boy. There had to be a reason the Dagur had gone from being a typical bully to an insane maniac.

"So your Dad taught you how to make this?"

Dagur nodded.

"What else did he teach you?"

The older boy stared at his drink silently. "Lots of stuff."

Silence fell between them for a few moments before Hiccup gathered the courage to ask a very important question, one that had bothered not just him but all of Berk. "Did you kill him?"

He didn't think Dagur was going to answer at first but then in a very unDagur voice the older boy whispered, "I had to. I couldn't let him hurt her the way he did me."

"Who…your sister?"

A curt nod.

"He raped you. Dagur, how long?"

"I don't know…since I was your age, maybe a little younger."

Hiccup swore an oath. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Dagur gave a snort and then laughed. "And who would ever believe the Great Oswald the Agreeable who was thought of as absolutely harmless unless hunting dragons would ever harm his children? Your father would have thrown me in the barracks or proclaimed insane."

"He almost did that on your last visit," Hiccup snarked but Dagur didn't pay any attention.

"He probably would have killed me for disrespecting my father."

"Almost did that, too."

Dagur glared at him. "Now I remember why I tried drowning you. You never know when to simply shut up and listen."

Hiccup nodded with a shrug. "I blame that on my Dad."

The older boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well you get why I had to kill him."

"Yeah, I guess I do. So it wasn't so you'd become chief?"

This time Dagur grinned. "Well it did come with some perks. Now no one will dare touch my sister and I can assure she finds the right mate."

Things were slowly starting to make sense. If Dagur's father had been abusing his two children then it was only natural that the boy would snap one day and do the unthinkable. And Hiccup thought he had it hard with his Dad before conquering Red Death but he could never imagine his father raping him, the odd beating was expecting but rape? Never. However he could see how Dagur might have thought Stoick would be the same as Oswald. He sipped at his drink, no longer bothered by the strange taste. It was a taste he would soon adjust to. It made him giddy and together the boys did something they hadn't since they were little. They were giggling uncontrollably as they talked and joked around, the rape forgotten in a cloud of fog.

Toothless watched the two with curious eyes. He'd never heard Hiccup laugh like that before and the strange redhead looked ready to full over. Worse, they breath smell worse than rotted eel and it made Toothless shake his head and press his nose against the rocky ground in an attempt to cover it without his paws. He suddenly tensed when he felt the strange boy flop against his belly next to Hiccup. Then, to his surprise, he heard both start snoring. The two had fallen asleep. Surprised and a little concerned about the cold, Toothless wrapped a wing around the two and tried to maintain the fire the best he could. If only he could open his mouth he'd keep the flame high and bright.

. . .

Alvin looked up at the clearing sky. The fates were with them. It was still cold but now they could see and the churning ocean waters had calmed. He looked toward Mildew. "Dagur's not fool enough to take the Dragon Trainer to Berserker Island. Now what exactly did he say to you?"

"Nothing," Mildew insisted for the umpteenth time but Alvin was not having any of it.

He grabbed the old man by the throat. "When you gave him the poison arrows what did he say?"

"That this would be the greatest hunt in history," the old man stuttered.

Alvin's eyes narrowed before he turned to the helmsman. "Search for islands large enough to support plant life and hide dragons in. The boy wants a hunt well now he'll be the hunted and our prize…the Dragon Trainer!"

The Outcasts cheered with their leader proclamation.

"Dagur the Deranged will discover it's not wise to double cross Alvin the Treacherous!"

It might take a little time but Alvin was certain he'd fine the two boys before this supposed hunt even began and who knows, if he "saved" Hiccup perhaps he could convince the boy to train the dragons as a good grace. If not he had other ways to make the boy do what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fury before the Calm 6

Hiccup opened his eyes. He had waited over half an hour to make sure Dagur was truly asleep. Nonetheless he waited an extra few minutes before making his move. Reaching forward slowly he carefully removed the short sword from the older boy's belt, paused when Dagur shifted in his sleep, and then slowly sat back with the sword behind him. He would have preferred a dagger or knife of some sort but he wasn't going to risk digging around in the Berserker's boot and waking him up. Reaching blindly behind him he felt for the ropes binding Toothless's front legs and did his best to slice through them without cutting his best friend. He knew he did when the dragon tense and made a small bleating sound but Toothless didn't jerk away or jump and allowed Hiccup to continue working. Worried he might do something worse, Hiccup slowly turned around. He tried keeping one eye on what he was doing while keeping the other on Dagur who was sure to beat him to a pulp if he woke up to see him freeing his dragon.

"Sorry, buddy, I'm going as fast as I can," he whispered. He wasn't quite sure what he would do once Toothless was free. His harness and all the hardware Hiccup had painstakingly built to help him fly were gone. Dagur had taken and most likely destroyed everything. It was a miracle the Berserker had not destroyed his leg. He must have decided to set it aside in one of his more lucid moments.

Toothless gave him a bleat of cheer when the ropes finally fell away and even Hiccup felt a moment of cheer. "Shh…shh… Okay, one pair free now for the back." He turned back toward Dagur who just happened to be leaning against said hind legs.

Carefully, Hiccup inched closer, planning to slide around Dagur when the older boy moved slightly and suddenly opened his eyes. "What are you…"

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He panicked and did something he knew he was sure to regret for as long as he lived. He kissed Dagur before the other boy had a chance to realize his sword was missing. He wrapped his free arm around Dagur's neck, pulling him close while he slipped the sword between the ropes and freed Toothless's back legs. Dagur jerked, breaking free of the kiss to see what Hiccup was doing but the younger boy leaned the sword against Toothless's legs and wrapped both arms around Dagur's neck, forcing him to focus solely on him as he kissed the older boy as hard as he could. Now Hiccup wasn't used to kissing, in fact he had never really kissed anyone before except his mother when he was little, before she passed away. He'd been kissed a few times, usually by Astrid after receiving a punch to the shoulder and once by Ruffnut although he still wasn't sure what that was all about, then Dagur. So he really wasn't sure what he was doing other than pressing his lips to the other boy's. But he felt something deep inside stir at the contact, as if he wanted more and that scared him as his body betrayed him to arousal.

Dagur chuckled. "You really are new to this," he taunted was he broke free of the clumsy kiss.

Hiccup nodded and gave his most embarrassed lopsided smile. "Yep, all very new. Look, I think it's clearing up outside. Maybe we should get some more wood or do some finishing. I think Toothless ate just about all your jerky and…"

"It can wait," Dagur purred as he pushed Hiccup to the ground.

Toothless gave a low growl thinking his friend was in danger. Hiccup make a small hand gesture to assure he was fine while his eye remained locked on Dagur's. His body felt unusually hot especially considering how cold it was outside. He momentarily wondered if it was the rock walls bouncing the heat from the fire that was causing his palms to sweat and belly to twist with something keen to desire. "Couse it can," he muttered, his throat suddenly dry.

Dagur leaned over him and pressed his forehead against Hiccup's. "Here, let me show you had this is supposed to be done."

Time seemed to run slow as Dagur lowered his mouth to Hiccup's. The smaller boy stared up at him for an impossibly long time before feeling courageous and filling the small distance between them, pressing his lips to Dagur's instead. The older boy smiled into the kiss before moving his lips to show Hiccup how to fit his in properly. Then he swiped his tongue over Hiccup's lower lip, then teeth and slowly urged Hiccup to open his mouth. There he plundered Hiccup's mouth, swiped his tongue against the younger boy's and deepened the kiss as his hands moved down Hiccup's body. He did away with Hiccup's belt and lifted the tunic enough to get to the trousers and then his large hand delved inside to cup and squeeze the small firm ass. Hiccup squeaked but didn't pull away or object. In fact the heat in his belly only grew in intensity. All thoughts of escape suddenly left him.

The kiss never broke as Dagur pulled the trousers down Hiccup's hips to his knees, not bothering to try to remove them over the fake leg. He could get to his prize without stripping Hiccup completely and Hiccup didn't realize until Dagur broke the kiss that it was him that had continued it so long and had his arms so tightly around Dagur's neck. The older boy chuckled in amusement at the slightly perplexed and lust filled look on his face.

"See, the drink is good right? It warms you up and calms you down," he said as if talking to a child. He ran a thumb over Hiccup's lips but didn't try sticking his fingers in the smaller boy's mouth again. He learned from the last time. "And it makes your insides all nice and tingly."

"What?" Hiccup asked. His insides did feel all weird and tingly. This was caused by the drink? He couldn't think, Dagur was stroking his dick, gently pulling and making every part of him focus on that rather than the situation at hand. Toothless was free…they had to escape. They had to…

"I want to try something," Dagur said, completely removing Hiccup's trouser from his good leg. Hiccup couldn't help but nod as he tried to think past the fog that had enveloped him almost the moment he pressed his body against Dagur's. The older boy took that as a good sign and rolled Hiccup onto his belly then slipped down between his legs. He wrapped an arm under Hiccup's hips and lifted him up until he was on his knees and his rump was in Dagur's face. Then the older boy pulled both cheeks apart to see the quivering hole hidden between. His ran one finger over the tight ring before lowering his face and licking it, then pushed his tongue until he slid inside a fraction at a time. Hiccup wasn't quite as tight as before and with the heat of the tongue mixed with the drink his body responded much more positively. Dagur was able to slip over half his tongue inside with next to no trouble and began licking and thrusting eagerly. This was almost as good as pussy. He began pumping Hiccup's cock in time with his tongue's thrusts.

"Ngh…uh…Dagur…" Hiccup couldn't say stop this time, it felt far too good. He was going to cum. His cock was so hard. He nearly screamed when Dagur squeezed the base of his dick and stopping the orgasm that was about to roll over them. He felt so hot…he needed to cum and get that heat out of him. "Dagur…" he whined.

Toothless could see Hiccup was in distress but not in pain and he wasn't sure whether or not to help. He had been able to work his muzzle off while the larger boy was distracted by Hiccup's rump so he could just fire a plasma blast and chase the Berserker away and keep the satchel of food for himself and his young friend, but the look on Hiccup's face gave him pause. He looked to be liking what Dagur was doing to his behind so rather than attack he licked Hiccup's face. That might now have been so wise. Hiccup jerked, pushing back into Dagur as if the escape the warmth of Toothless's tongue.

Dagur almost choked but then he realized what Hiccup was doing. He was trying to ride Dagur's face just as those girls did when they were given head. He didn't like it but if it meant Hiccup would loosen up and do as he wanted than he could go with it. He tongue fucked the boy for a little longer before wiggling in two fingers and stretching those muscles more. He had an idea and he wanted to see just how much he could stretch his new lover. Maybe if he worked hard enough he could stretch him enough for the dragon to mount him. He wasn't really into bestiality himself but seeing how close Hiccup was to his dragon then maybe… He slipped in a third finger but that was as far as he could go. He pushed them in as deep as he could and finger fucked the boy. Okay, so maybe not yet but in time perhaps. Oh well, at least the beast could clean up the mess afterward. He got to his knees and pulled down his own trousers before grinning absently at the sight of Toothless licking his master and lining up his throbbing cock to Hiccup's hole. Then, with one might thrust, filled his lover completely and nearly knocked him flat on the ground.

"I want this fast and hard, the Viking way. You want that to, right? We're Vikings." He held Hiccup's hips firmly to keep him up on his knees. "I want you to keep up and ride my cock, got it? You want my cock don't you? You want to fill it all the way up here." He pressed his hand against Hiccup's upper belly. Hiccup grunted in response. Dagur smirked and looked to Toothless. "And after you get a nice treat for being a good dragon."

The dragon looked at him with those big eyes as if not completely understanding.

"It's alright, bud. I'm okay," Hiccup assured before gasping as Dagur began moving. It hurt but in a strangely good way and he pushed back as he was told to. The cavern filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and moans. And somewhere deep in Hiccup's mind he wondered how it all came to this and how he had allowed himself to be put into such a position but those thoughts all fled as Dagur did weird things to his body. He sobbed as his nipples were twisted and cock squeezed and pumped or his hair yanked. Dagur fisted his cock, refusing to let him come when he or so desperately need to.

"It might hurt now but you'll appreciate it soon. I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll pass out. You're going to drink my cum this time. It's going to fill your belly from both ends," Dagur announced as pulled Hiccup onto his lap and yanked his head against his shoulder. "You like that idea, huh?"

"Not particularly," Hiccup managed to mutter.

Dagur only laughed and pushed him back onto his knees. "You don't know what you want yet. I'll tell you what you want…a nice hard cock up your ass and in your mouth. I bet you could take two…maybe three men at once."

"No!"

"Then say you're mine. Say it, Hiccup, and mean it. You and I we'll return our nations to their former glory!" To his surprise Hiccup didn't say what he wanted. He pulled free, twisted around and shoved Dagur on the ground before climbing on his lap and impaling himself with a cry. Dagur's eyes widened in shock as the younger boy rode him but it didn't matter. It felt good and even without speaking Hiccup just proved he belonged to Dagur. Whether or not he realized it just yet was another question but Dagur didn't care, he got what he wanted. Hiccup was his.

His brows furrowed when he glanced at Toothless who was watching them anxiously. "Why is your dragon free?"

Hiccup froze and nearly fell on his downward thrust, his elbow hitting the larger boy in the gut. His eyes grew wide as they met Dagur's. _Oh shit, we're dead._

. . .

"Smoke to the port side!" an Outcast yelled to Alvin and pointing to the left. He quickly handed the scope to his leader.

Alvin took it and looked through. "What smoke? I barely see a wisp."

"It's over twenty knots from here, sir, and very faint but I saw smoke and there's no volcanoes in that direction. It has to be them," the Outcast insisted.

Alvin gave a nod and called to the helmsman. "Alter course. We're going to check it out."

. . .

Stoick gathered the dragon riders. They had already searched four islands with no luck and it was time to move on. With every passing minute his fear for Hiccup grew. He never should have left his boy alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fury before the Calm 7

Fear filled Hiccup at the expected rage he thought would be in Dagur's eyes and he quickly scrambled off the older boy's lap to defend his dragon. He tripped over his pant leg, his mind racing, trying to come up with a way to safely escape the Berserker but his mind came up blank as if hitting a rock wall and all he could do was stare at Dagur as he got to his feet and towered over him. He expected to be struck down, even killed and Toothless's growl resonating through his head. He reached out for the black dragon hoping to calm him and somehow sooth both the dragon and Berserker without one of them killing the other.

"Look, I know this is bad but Toothless can't stay tied up like that. You already took away his ability to fly and we're on an island in the middle of winter. It's not as if we can escape or – uhmm!" Before he could say or do anything more Dagur had pushed him against Toothless and was kissing him again, as if nothing had happened. His large hands cupped Hiccup's small ass and lifted him up until their groins lined up and he entered the smaller boy once more, the fluid already in Hiccup's rear making it easy to slide in and out. Hiccup's mind went completely blank then, all thoughts of escaping or defending Toothless gone as Dagur seemed to focus solely on the sweet spot deep within Hiccup until the smaller boy was crying and keening for more. The heir of the Hairy Hooligans felt as if he was on fire, as if every part of him was filled with unimaginable heat and before he could figure out this new strange feeling his back arched, pushing against Toothless as the dragon bleated in concern, his large head rubbing against his shoulder. "Ngh…ehh…Da…gur…."

The Berserker shoved Hiccup's tunic up until it was under the boy's armpits and showed off his pebbled nipples. Ducking his head he took one into his mouth, sucking like a hungry babe. It made Hiccup squirm and wiggle more. Dagur moved to the other nipple and sucked just as hard but this time, rather than letting it go he sucked the flesh deeper into his mouth before biting down on it. He grinned when Hiccup let out a scream before his hot cum splattered all over Dagur's stomach. Before he came Dagur pulled out and pressed his rock hard cock against Hiccup's belly. His right hand fisted in the young Hooligan's hair as he licked Hiccup's lips. "Fine, he can stay untied if you put this wonder mouth to work. I've got a very special treat for you."

Hiccup didn't know why, one part of him screamed it was wrong, but he nodded and knelt before Dagur, facing something far larger than he ever could imagine a teen's cock to be. A full grown man sure – he had seen enough naked men at the bath house – but this would probably put most of those men to shame. Tentatively he opened his mouth and wrapped it around the head of the dick. His tongue ran over the pulled foreskin then down the shaft and back up. He did this a few more times before gently sucking. The sucking increased as he felt bolder, not so frightened. After all, Dagur had done this to him and it had felt incredible so he could to the same. Then Dagur began thrusting in his mouth, his large hands fisting in Hiccup's hair and the younger boy all but gagged at the sudden movement. He tried moving with Dagur and keep some sort of control but in the end he gave up and simply let Dagur fuck his mouth. That cock banged up against his throat but it didn't hurt and Hiccup felt slightly giddy by this. He was making Dagur lose his mind, the guy couldn't even keep a rhythm.

"Swallow it all, Hic," Dagur breathed as he placed one hand on Toothless's shoulder to hold his balance. The dragon gave a little growl but seemed more concerned for his rider than the fact Dagur was touching him. Dagur watched with lustful eyes as the large black head rubbed against Hiccup's cheek before a large pink tongue snaked out to lick the boy and unintentionally swiped over the base of Dagur's cock and pelvis. That did the young chieftain in. He shoved every inch of his length down Hiccup's throat as his seed rushed out of him. "Swallow! Swallow it all, Hiccup! Yes! Yes, lick me. Lick it clean!" He wasn't sure who he was talking to. He could feel Hiccup's throat working to drink his cum while Toothless licked him and Hiccup, cleaning any spunk that leaked from Hiccup's lips. It felt so good, so unbelievingly good. Withdrawing his deflated cock from Hiccup's mouth he presented it to the dragon and shuddered in delight as the beast licked him from his balls to his belly, not only cleaning his spunk but also what Hiccup had spilled on him, all the while he kept a hand fisted in Hiccup's hair to make him watch. "Yes, good dragon. Good boy." He came a second time, the rush of semen splashing over the large tongue. Dagur's grin grew and he fisted his cock and turned toward Hiccup once more, pumping every last bit of cum on the Hooligan's face for Toothless to lick up. When he was empty his knees felt wobbly and he let Hiccup go as he sagged to his knees. "Oh wow…now that was a rush."

He looked toward Hiccup who looked ready to either pass out or throw up. He was on all fours, his face pale and eyes impossible large. Dagur adjusted his pants to cover himself then flopped down next to the younger boy and pulled him close. "You better not chuck that up or I'm going to be really insulted," he said as he kissed Hiccup, tasting his own cum on the smaller boy's tongue.

"I don't feel so well…" Hiccup moaned, his head spinning. Vertigo filled his senses and he slumped against Dagur, not passing out but feeling as if he should. Everything seemed so intense, so vivid and he couldn't explain why. He felt Dagur palming his cock and it sent a surge through him, as if his world was exploding. "St…top…too much. I'm burning up…"

"Course you are. Isn't it great?"

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't understand and surely didn't like it. It wasn't like before when he suddenly felt to need to be touched, to be fucked…this was different, almost painful.

"It's okay, love. I'll make you some more of our drink. Meanwhile your dragon's going to take care of you. He really does like cum, huh? You and me, we're going to make an amazing team. We're going to unite our tribes through our new bond!" Dagur declared as he moved to his satchel. He began loading the pot with dried berried and leaves. He then took the pot to the entrance of the cave to gather snow to melt for the herbal drink. "We're going to bring a new order to the Vikings."

Hiccup did hear any of what Dagur said. His body felt on fire as Toothless groomed his neither regions, making him painfully hard once more and he couldn't understand by. With all the sex he'd had since waking up the day before he shouldn't be able to get hard so soon again. Nonetheless he was and worse, he could see that Toothless was turned on as well, his long pointed red penis gutting out from its sheath. "Toothless, no…bad dragon…bad Dagur for teaching you naughty things," he grouse, his tongue suddenly feeling numb and far too large for his mouth. He moved it around in his mouth trying to understand why his tongue felt so weird, yet it, like everything else, was forgotten as his mind went blank. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he focus? His back arched as he came against Toothless's tongue. The dragon licked it all up, his hips pumping and cock stabbing at air, obviously wanting Hiccup to take care of him like he did Dagur.

"No…"Hiccup moaned as he pushed his friend's snort away. "No, Toothless…too tired." His eyes closed and for a brief second he wondered why he didn't just say, "No, it ain't happening, bud" rather than saying he was too tired. Still, he was extremely tired but he couldn't sleep. He felt wired and even though he could seem to move he didn't hurt. In fact every part of him was so sensitive, almost burning…as if he needed to be touched and it only grew worse when he wasn't. He pressed the butt of his hands over his eyes. "What did you give me?" he demanded of Dagur unsure if the Berserker was even there. "What are those berries?" He almost gasped as an arm wrapped under his neck and lifted him up. The tart hot liquid was pressed to his lips and he had no choice but to drink or have it spilt all over his over sensitive body.

"It's makes everything better, Hic," Dagur voice said, sounding so far away even though he was right next to him. "Drink up. I need you nice and relaxed for what I want to try next."

"Wh…what?" Hiccup asked, his voice dry despite the odd mind numbing drink.

Dagur lowered his lips to Hiccup's ear as if telling him a grand secret. "Your dragon's been humping the air ever since you came in his mouth. I think he wants to fuck you as much as I do and I've been dying to see him mount you."

Hiccup shook his head but even that little movement made him feel as if he would throw up. He quickly covered his mouth and held it in, not wanting to anger the deranged Viking and swallowed the bile back down. He winced slightly when Dagur stroked his cheek in a loving manner.

"Oh come on, Hic. I bet it'll be amazing. Have you seen the size of his cock? It'll make any Viking weep with envy and it's all yours. He wants you, just look at him," Dagur coaxed as he ran his thumb over Hiccup's lower lip. "Please? This is your chance to prove just how Viking you are. You'll earn the respect of every Viking worldwide. They'll be terrified of anyone who can take on a dragon."

Hiccup covered his face and tried to think but it was next to impossible. His mind felt numb and body on fire and all he could think of was the strange pleasure he had come to crave. "They will?" he murmured.

"Yes," Dagur insisted with an encouraging smile. He wasn't really sure and didn't care either. Hiccup and Toothless were his and they were going to be a big happy family. No one would know what happened while they were on the island and if anyone so much as suspected something he would gut them to protect what belonged to him. He stroked Hiccup's hair, wanting so much for the younger boy to do as he wished without being forced. He was a little worried about how the Berserker drink was affecting Hiccup. Maybe he was too scrawny for powerful drink. It did have a habit of making smaller Vikings a little ill the first few times but it also opened them up to new experiences as well as ease one's nerves before battle.

He glanced to Toothless's impressive organ and felt a tinge of cock envy. He so wanted to see Hiccup impaled by that. It was a weird new fetish. He simply wanted to see Hiccup kneeling before the dragon and take every inch of him inside until his entire belly was filled and there was more than enough cum in Hiccup to making it a smooth transaction. But he didn't want to simply watch the dragon fuck the Hooligan heir he wanted to experience it in every possible way.

"I can't," whispered Hiccup, his eyes droopy.

"Come on, Hiccup," Dagur urged, his voice taking on a commanding tone that was sure to get the other boy moving. "I'll be right there with you."

Toothless made a strange keening sound, as if agreeing with Dagur. It made the young chieftain look at him questioningly. He had expected the dragon to attack him by now since he was free but instead he was helping him. Perhaps it was the scent of sex that was making him so agreeable. Whatever the cause, he was coming to like the Nightfury.

"I promise, after this you can sleep as long as you want," Dagur encouraged. When Hiccup didn't move right away he laid down parallel to him, his feet next to Hiccup's head and head next to his feet then grasped narrow hips and flipped Hiccup on top of him so that his dick hung right above Dagur's face like a delicious treat. He gave it a playful lick. Dagur couldn't really go another round but he sure as hell was going to watch every moment of Hiccup getting his pretty little ass fucked by his precious pet dragon…no, _their_ pet dragon.

"Dagur!" Hiccup snapped only to have the larger boy push his head down against his covered groin and his rear up in the air where Toothless was sniffing it. "Toothless, no!" He eeped when he felt his friend's long warm tongue run from his over sensitive balls up the crack of his ass to probe his leaking hole. He moaned softly at the rush of burning pleasure. Then large paws were gripping his waist just above where Dagur held his hips. And then something pointed pushed into him.

Dagur licked his lips as he watched that large red length push into Hiccup, inch by slow painful inch as the dragon's penis went from a pointy tip to an incredibly thick length and even thicker base. There Dagur noticed something he hadn't before, a knot. His eyes widened. The dragon had a knot! That meant it was ready to mate and would fill Hiccup's belly with a ton a cum! He wanted to see that. He wanted that knot inside Hiccup where it would swell and the boy would be stuck there until the dragon was empty. He just wasn't quite sure how to make sure that happened. He wasn't given much time to think about that as Hiccup suddenly jerked and tried to pull free.

"No…" the boy cried in a tired and pathetic voice as he fought to escape as Toothless began moving.

Dagur tightened his hold on Hiccup's hips and pushed him back into Toothless. The dragon took that as a signal to move and move he did. His hips slapped against Hiccup's with each powerful thrust as he tried to push every inch of his massive length into the much smaller being. Dagur watched in utter delight as Hiccup's belly expanded and quivered with each thrust. He had never seen anything light it before and he was entranced. He could almost see the dragon's cock inside the boy.

"Yes…yes…Hiccup, you're beautiful. Doesn't it feel good? You're bleeding. He tore you open more but you should see this. It's better than that stupid chicken. Gods, even with on the preparation you must be so tight!" he said excitedly.

Hiccup didn't answer not that Dagur expected him to. The younger boy must have been in Valhalla with pleasure, all Dagur could hear from him was blabbering and soft moans. His cock was growing hard which only proved Dagur's point. Hiccup had to be loving this because his dragon obviously was. Toothless was growling and keening, his hips jerking with each movement as the knot grew. No, no, no! The knot needed to be inside Hiccup! As Toothless thrust forward Dagur shoved Hiccup's hips backward with enough force for the dragon to push that knot inside where it locked in place. Dagur instantly regretted that. Now rather than having Hiccup kneeling above him the boy was being push and pulled with every thrust, as if he were some rag doll.

Hiccup cried out at the way he was suddenly thrown about, unable to get any purchase. "Dagur?" he asked as the older boy scrambled to his feet. "What just happened? Toothless? Bud? Hey, put me down!"

Dagur watched with large eyes as the smaller boy was plowed into until Toothless suddenly reared up and gave a loud roar that made both boys cover their ears. A few more shallow thrusts and then the dragon purred contently and flopped onto his side, Hiccup still attached to him. His wings wrapped protectively around his boy before his large green eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Dagur?" Hiccup murmured from somewhere under the leathery wing. "Help, I'm stuck!"

Perhaps this wasn't one of his brighter ideas, Dagur decided as he climbed under the wing to help his lover out, but it was one of the hottest. Maybe next time he'd let the dragon mount him…maybe not. The knot inside Hiccup took over a half hour to shrink and release the young heir by which time the youth had passed out. Nonetheless, Dagur would never forget the image of that big cock filling such a tight hole. When Hiccup came down from his high he was sure to be in a lot of pain. Perhaps he should start brewing some more of the Berserker drink. At least that will dull the pain.

**Sorry for the three day delay, been on the rode a lot between hockey practise, the season's first game and testing to be certified as a coach. Hopefull I can get back on track because I have two other stories to do before Halloween. Also, I'm sorry to those who don't like beasility, it's not my best work compared to my jackrabbit fics but then again different time of situation. Anyway, I hope you like it because next chapter Alvin and the Outcast will be crashing Dagur's party.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Fury before the Calm 8

They were here, Alvin was sure of it. He smelt the smoke in the air. It hung low in the cold winter sky and surrounded the island like a halo. There was no doubting he was close now. Soon the dragon trainer would be his and there would be no escaping this time. No. If Dagur had listened to him then Hiccup's pet dragon were be unable to fly without all that hardware and fake tail. If the boy did as he was told Hiccup and Toothless were near helpless. Of course that was _if_ Dagur listened. The boy had already changed their hard worked out plans with this little stunt of his but he was also quite determined to capture Hiccup so whatever the reason it was personal. The two had history according to Mildew. Apparently since both were sons of chiefs they had been forced to visit each other since birth and while they weren't close friend wise they were often seen as rowdy cousins either trying to avoid each other or the elder of the two bullying the younger. Alvin could see that. Hiccup was so smaller and scrawny that it was impossible to see him as anything but a target for cruelty by the bigger and tougher kids. Still he had to wonder what was going on in Dagur's head. What did he have planned for little Hiccup?

Mildew was standing near the bow with the scope a frown creasing his withered features as he searched the rocky mountain for signs of the boys or the dragon. "Nothing," he grumbled even as the Outcast ship neared the cove. "I don't see any sign of life other than a few Terrible Terrors. Are you certain _this_ is the island? Dagur made it clear he planned to hunt Toothless but there's no evidence of such a thing. Even with all the snow there should be something."

"Aye, they're here. I can feel it," Alvin nearly purred as he looked up at the mountain and the trailing smoke. There had to be a cave on the other side that the boys were hiding in. "Cast anchor. We're searching this island. I want those boys alive and unharmed…well reasonably unharmed."

. . .

Dagur couldn't believe it. He was laying next to Hiccup under the wings of a Nightfury. A Nightfury! He ran a hand over the leathery appendage, marveling over the warmth emanating from it. The dragon seemed to purr at the contact and nuzzle closer to Hiccup who was still half naked and sound asleep. Toothless curled around both boys, his tail wrapping around Dagur almost possessively. Dagur didn't mind, if felt nice to be hugged by someone even if it was a dragon that he had planned on killing.

Rolling onto his side he stroked that tail. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. He almost felt bad for removing the fake tail fin and all the harness Hiccup had made but at least the boy and dragon were his. When his men came back for them he would take them to Berserker Island and show Hiccup what it meant to truly be a Viking and ride a dragon…although Hiccup did do a good job handling the beast deep inside him. He absently wondered it Hiccup was hurt. He had bled an awful lot while Toothless plundered his sweet tight ass. Maybe he should make sure the younger boy was alright.

Not bothering to remove Toothless's tail from around his waist he inched closer to Hiccup. The dragon's impressive length had slid back into its sheath but the evidence of what had transpired was all over Hiccup's rump. His ass and thighs were bruised to an almost dark purple. Cum and blood coated every inch of it. It was such a delicious sight. Dagur licked his lips. The dragon hadn't bothered cleaning Hiccup up, they had both passed out after Toothless had mated with his rider so Dagur came to the conclusion it was his turn. Besides, he never tasted dragon cum before and if nothing he loved a new experience. Besides, considering how Hiccup took that knot like a man he deserved a little loving.

He ran his tongue over that abused ass, licking and suckling the hole as he slowly stroked Hiccup's limp cock. The other boy was far too out of it to notice anything and didn't even stir as he was tongue fucked and suckled until he was nearly clean but Dagur stopped when Toothless suddenly awoke and his head jerked up and looked about. Dagur froze as an unfamiliar feeling of fear filled him. Maybe he had gone too far by letting the dragon have his way with Hiccup. Maybe he now had a fight on his hands for who would dominate Hiccup. But to his surprise the dragon carefully uncurled from around the young Hooligan and padded toward the cave opening, his frills raised high as a low growl rumbled through him. Dagur watched in confusion before fetching some furs and covering Hiccup. There was no need for his mate to fall ill because the stupid dragon suddenly had to do his business.

"What's the matter with you?" he grumbled as he followed the dragon to the entrance. He couldn't see anything but something sure had the beast agitated. Carefully, he placed a hand on the large shoulder. "Would you calm down? Hic is sleeping and quite frankly I'd like to try fisting him while he's still loose."

The dragon growled and head bunted him.

"Hey!"

There was another warning growl before the dragon scented the air.

"Fine, you can mount him again. I've got no problem with that as long as I can fuck him right after. I want to feel his belly full of cum and have it slosh around my cock as I pound him. You and me, we could dominate him. He's such a good little bitch and… What?"

The dragon was acting rather particular and suddenly Dagur wished Hiccup was awake to translate what the problem was. Then Toothless's wings flared as if he were about to take flight and he pushed Dagur back into the cave with one paw. The Berserker would have snapped at the dragon but he noticed it to. At first he thought he was seeing things but then he made out the Outcast flag that one Viking was holding. The Outcasts were there. They were at the bottom of the hill but the island was small and they would be to the cave within the hour. If they made it inside there would be no escaping. The cave wasn't really defendable. It had two entrances and Dagur wasn't quite sure which way to go. He hadn't planned for this.

Rushing back inside, he shook Hiccup. "Hic…Hiccup. Wake up. Time to go. Come on, no more beauty sleep." He gently pulled Hiccup's pants back up to his waist and fastened the belt. He really wished he had time to thoroughly clean his lover but not while Alvin was on the island.

"Uh…wha…" Hiccup moaned as he blinked bleary eyes open. "What's going on? Ow…" He shifted and tried to sit up but nearly fell flat on his face. "Okay…I think I ought to lay back down."

"Nope, no time. Up and at them. Come on oh might dragon conqueror, let's go." Dagur wrapped one arm under Hiccup's and pulled him to his feet.

"Why do I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of Gronkles?"

"Nope just a Night Fury."

"What? Why would Toothless do that? Ow…I can't feel my legs. Dagur? Where are we?"

The side effect of the drink was wearing off, no doubt due to be being sweated out during sex but this was really a bad time for that. He needed Hiccup to be able to focus and walk not fall down and pass out. Grabbing a mug near the fire and pressed it to Hiccup's lips. "Drink. I know it tastes awful when cold but…"

"Tastes awful regardless," Hiccup grumbled but he drank it anyway.

"It'll take away the pain," Dagur finished as Hiccup finished the drink and broke into a coughing fit. Holding the smaller male tightly he kicked dirt over the fire and put it out then reached for his cross bow. It was hard maneuvering with Hiccup in one arm but he managed to grab the crossbow and one sword. "You're in no condition to fight. I want you to go with your dragon and find some place to hide, alright. I'll deal with Alvin."

"Alvin? Alvin's here? Please tell me you didn't decide to team up with that wacko." Hiccup muttered, his voice slightly whiny due to the whole body ache that was only starting to numb and lack of sleep.

Dagur shrugged. "It was supposed to be a distraction for your father. He wasn't supposed to find us. That stupid old man just couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Hiccup pressed the butt of his hand against his forehead. "Mildew," he grumbled the name like a curse. "I should have known." He felt slightly better. His body didn't hurt so much. Carefully, he pulled away from the larger boy. "What did you do with Toothless's harness? I can get it back on him and we can fly out of here."

"I destroyed it," Dagur reminded him.

"Why? Why would you do that?" He threw up his arms in frustration. "Now we're stuck on an island teaming with Outcasts! And I thought Snotlout was a butthead! Okay, okay. Let me think. Did you happen to steal my shield when you raided my house?"

Dagur gave him a blank look.

"You know, the ornate one that changes into a crossbow?"

"Oh…that one. No. Look, here's a sword. Take your dragon and head to the top of the mountain."

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and began hobbling toward Toothless and the entrance. "Okay bud, can you send these guys on a merry chance while we sneak down to the shore and steal a ship? Then met me down there and we'll go home, okay? We'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Wait, that's not the plan!" Dagur objected. "We're not stealing some ship and going back to Berk. This is our spot. This is where we belong."

"Dagur, I don't know what you have planned but if you think I'm going to sit around and wait for Alvin to capture me and try forcing me to train his dragons you've got another thing coming.," Hiccup snapped as he glanced at Dagur. He then gave Toothless a nod and hand gesture and the beast darted out of the cave. A moment later the yells of surprised Vikings and angry dragon could be heard in the distance. "Look, whatever those berries are they aren't good for you."

"You can feel your legs again," Dagur pointed out.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not the point. What happened last night? I barely remember anything but…" His face flushed making his freckles stand out and he quickly turned away. "Look, I just want to go home and forget all this. You can come with me. Dad will help you. If he knew what your Dad did he'd…"

"I don't need your sympathy."

Hiccup gave a curt nod and walked outside. "Fine, I'll meet you at the shore." He stormed out of the cave, his eyes searching the shore line to see where the Outcasts could have possibly moored this ships but he couldn't see any. Perhaps they were on the other side of the island. He looked around, careful of Outcasts and prepared to make the long trek downhill. His body still hurt and his prosthetic leg felt as if it was on wrong and made the rest of his leg itch. He really felt as if he'd taken a pounding but his mind was still slightly numb and what he remembered came in flashes that would make him pause as his heart raced. He shook his head. This was not the time to dwell on what might have happened. Nonetheless focusing was becoming increasingly difficult the longer it took for him to get downhill and he moved far slower than he was accustomed to.

He didn't hear anyone near him as he grabbed tree trunks and branches for support. He's legs were becoming wobbly at the steep angle and his back kept tensing. A large arm wrapped around his waist and yanked off his feet and held against a massive chest. He let out a surprised yelp which was quickly muffled against a beefy hand.

"Hello, Hiccup. Have you been enjoying your little vacation with young Dagur?" Alvin sneered in his ear.

Hiccup kicked and struggled, straining against the large man in an attempt to get free but the Outcast leader was nearly four times his size and had an iron grip and not even biting him would break the man's grip. Still, Hiccup tried and he strained until the collar of his tunic pulled back and a bright purple bite mark was revealed.

Alvin looked at in surprise. There was a perfect imprint of human teeth again the pale flesh as well as bruises to Hiccup's wrists that were clinging to the hand over his mouth. Curious the Viking placed the boy on his feet and lifted the tunic over his belly to see similar bruises and claw marks all over him. "Well, well, it would seem you and Dagur have been really enjoying yourselves," he chided with a lopsided grin. "And here I was afraid the boy was going to kill you and that dragon of yours. Is that what it takes to motivate you? A good fuck?" He pressed his bearded face next to Hiccup's, his vile fish breath breathing along the boy's face. "How about I show you what a real Viking man is like?"

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and tried kicking the man with his fake leg but all that seemed to do was excite him more. _Oh Thor and Loki, this can't be happening,_ Hiccup prayed.

"Get away from him!" Dagur screamed, charging out of the woods with his crossbow aimed. Alvin turned, placing Hiccup directly in the line of fire. Now he and Hiccup knew he would never let anything too horrible happen to him, Alvin needed Hiccup but he had no issues with the boy losing an arm or the other leg, after all they could always build him another prosthetic but Dagur didn't know that and it made him hesitate long enough for Savage to catch him from behind and knock him unconscious with the butt of a sword. The Berserker fell at Alvin's feet much to the glee of the Outcast chief.

"Ah…now what do we have here, two striping young lads who seem eager to grow up and be men? What do you think, Savage, would they make a perfect set for my bed chamber? It's been quite some time since I had me-self such a lovely birthday gift." He ran his tongue over Hiccup's ear making the youth wince in disgust. "Had I known that was the time of thing you were into I would have taken you to me bed long ago. Tie the Berserker up and find that dragon. Kill it if you want. I've found a new way to motivate the whelp."

Hiccup was thrown to the ground and his arms yanked behind his back where they were bound together. "Let us go!" he demanded but grunted when a knee was pressed into his tender rump. He let out a small whimper, hating the sound of his own weakness.

"Don't you be fussing so much. I won't be filling that tight little hole of yours until we're back on Outcast Island. But don't mistake me, boy. You're mine now. Both of you are and you both have a lot to make up for. I will no longer have either of you making a fool of me."

The youth was ready to make some sarcastic remark but a rag was shoved in his mouth and he was hauled off the ground and slung over Alvin's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He squirmed as the large Viking grasped his rear and gave it a good squeeze. This wasn't good. This was bad, real bad. He wasn't sure how they were going to escape Alvin this time. He doubted Toothless could even help him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fury before the Calm 9

**Trigger warnings: torture, attempted violent rape, bloodshed and character death.**

The trip downhill was dizzying for Hiccup as he hung upside-down over Alvin's broad shoulder. He couldn't understand it at first, he'd never felt so sick before and if it weren't for the gag in his mouth he might have thrown up. Okay, this wasn't good. He tried to think of some reason for it but his mind twisted and mulled over it and the only answer that came to him was that weird drink of Dagur's. His mind became so focused on it that he forgot where he was and what was happening until Alvin slapped his rear. An intense pain rushed through the small Viking and without even thinking about it he slammed his knee into Alvin's chest. The metal foot caught the large man's upper belly and knocked the wind out of him.

Hiccup yelped when he suddenly hit the snowy ground. He lay on his side for a several moments panting as he tried to catch his breath and get his bearings. His body was hurting now, more so than when he first woke up and his memory began to clear. He and Dagur had sex…quite a few times and then Toothless…his beloved dragon had…had… He closed his eyes as the memories came rushing back along with the pain. "No…" he moaned softly.

"You stupid runt," Alvin snarled kicking him.

Hiccup barely felt it above all the other pain.

Mildew stared at the boy in sudden concern. He'd known Hiccup since the boy was a babe but he had never seen the child like this. He placed a hand on Alvin's large arm. "Alvin, the boy's ill."

"Nonsense, he's merely acting," the Outcast chief growled as he knelt over the young Hooligan and shoved him onto his back. Hiccup yelped as tears strung his eyes. His whole back was killing him. "Now be a good boy and get up otherwise I'll gave my fun with you right here in front of all my men."

He expected the boy to react but all Hiccup did was lay there with his eyes closed shivering uncontrollably. It made Alvin smirk. The boy was terrified of him. It was arousing. He ran a hand down the boy's cheek and chuckled when he turned his face away, unable to bear the heat.

"Well then, if you're not going to do as you're told let alone listen to me…"

Hiccup shook his head, his mind just starting to process what was going on. "Uh?" he managed around the gag. He blinked and looked up, starting at the sudden closeness of Alvin. Okay, hanging upside down was definitely better than this. He couldn't be raped again. He couldn't be touched or forced to have sex again. Not again. That fear drove him and this time he put all his strength into kicking Alvin with his prosthetic leg. He caught the man in the stomach and was nearly proud of himself when the man grunted in pain. It was short lived as a beefy hand went across his face, knocking the rag out of his mouth and sending an intense ringing throughout Hiccup's head. He cried out in pain.

"Insolent brat!" Alvin sneered, back handing him a second time then for good measure he ripped off the prosthetic and then punched the leg, shattering the knee.

Hiccup screamed in pure agony, loud enough to wake up Dagur and receive a sympathetic roar from Toothless on the other side of the island. He sobbed softly at the blinding pain, no longer able to fight. He prayed that his knee wasn't too bad and he wouldn't need a further amputation. He couldn't live with the idea of not being able to bend his knee at all, he already had trouble running and enjoying the things he did before the battle with Red Death. But right now he'd rather die than let Alvin touch him.

"You're sick," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. The rest of his words were taken from him as he was slapped again. He tasted blood in his mouth and he knew his lip was split and nose possibly broken.

"Not so smart mouth now, are you?" Alvin purred as he leaned close to Hiccup. "I'm a pride myself for being a patient man, Hiccup. I can wait while you heal to train my dragons. When I'm done with you, you won't question me. You'll do exactly as I say, when I say it and how I say it." His hand fisted in the boy's hair. "But in case you doubt me I'm going to pound your ass into the ground until you pass out."

"No! Get away from him!" Dagur snarled as he struggled to free himself from Savage and two other Outcasts. "He's my mate! Don't you touch him!"

"Shut him up," Alvin ordered, glaring at the young chieftain as his lieutenant fought to hold the boy back. He turned his focus back to Hiccup who stared up at him, his swollen green eyes still defiant despite the tears. "Still got some spirit left? Good cause I want to watch as it dies." His large hands move to the boy's narrow hips and went to pull down the brown trousers when a sword was suddenly pressed to his throat and the tip of an arrow to his head. Surprised he looked up see Mildew standing over him with both weapons in surprisingly steady wrinkled hands.

"Get away from him," the old man ordered, his pale blue eyes narrowed and just as defiant as Hiccup's. "I agreed to help you catch Hiccup to train your dragons and teach Stoick a lesson, not for you of Dagur to defile the boy. Hell, I wouldn't have cared if you killed his blasted dragon but this is too much. You said you wouldn't hurt Hiccup any more than necessary."

Alvin only growled in response. "And what to you plan to do, old man? Do you think you have a chance to escape with him? He can't walk and his dragon can't fly. Oh yes, I told Dagur all about Hiccup's little adjustments to help the beasty fly and he did away with the animal's prosthetic just as I now did Hiccup's. What will you do, Mildew, swim back to Berk with them?"

"Nah, I was thinking or just killing the lot of you and sailing away or you can just let him go and we forget this whole thing ever happened."

They glared at each other for a long time before Alvin finally nodded. "Fine. He's useless to me now any way. Dagur must have given him too much of Berserker drink. His mind is gone."

Mildew glanced to Hiccup but kept his finger snug on the trigger of the crossbow. "Hiccup, you alright lad?"

The boy only stared at him with that intense stare but there was so much pain mixed in that the old Hooligan was certain the boy was struggling to stay conscious. "Dagur too," Mildew said suddenly. He may not like the young Berserker but he could carry Hiccup if needed where he could not.

"Fine, why not? It's not as if I just spent the last three days searching for them," Alvin said with a passive shrug. "Let him go. The three of them can starve to death here. Maybe the dragons will eat them." He backed away slightly and slowly got to his feet, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture. He caught the slight tremble in Mildew's aging grip but kept his face passive as the old man knelt next to Hiccup and urged the child to sit up so he could cut the ropes binding his hands.

"Call your dragon, Hiccup. Call Toothless," Mildew urged.

The child hesitated, his bright green eyes searching Mildew's face for any sign of a trap and then finally shook his head, refusing to endanger his best friend any more than he already was. Mildew frowned but understood. His Fergus was still on Outcast Island and it was unlike he would ever see his beloved sheep again. Regardless, he wrapped an arm under Hiccup's and got the surprisingly light Viking to his one remaining foot.

"Untie him," he ordered, gesturing toward Dagur with the crossbow.

Alvin nodded and cut Dagur's bonds. Dagur gave Mildew a confused look before going to Hiccup's other side and taking him from the old man. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he adjusted the smaller boy's slight weight. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Yeah, hunting me and Toothless sounded so much better," Hiccup managed to grumble but he fell silent as pain shot through his jaw.

"Shh…" Dagur urged.

Mildew, still very much in charge glared at the Outcasts as if he could take on all of them by himself. Hiccup had never seen the man like this, not since he was a little boy. The old warrior was proving himself to be a Hairy Hooligan for the first time since the dragons became a part of Berk. Hiccup still had his doubts though. It wouldn't be the first time Mildew had tricked him.

"Nightfury!" an Outcast sudden yelled moments before a plasma blast slammed into the ground between Mildew and the Outcasts.

Mildew let out a sigh of relief. He never thought he'd be happy to see Toothless. He turned his back to the fleeing Outcasts and hobbled over to the two boys, using the sword like a cane. Toothless jumped down from the rocky hill and landed next to Hiccup, pausing long enough to fire a few more plasma blasts at Alvin and his goons. It seemed too easy but Mildew didn't take it for granted. There were some benefits to having a dragon as a best friend and personal body guard. As much as he hated to admit it Hiccup had been brilliant when he befriended Toothless and tamed the dragons.

"I believe this is yours," he grumbled to Dagur as he took Hiccup from him. "Don't make me regret saving you. Toothless, let them go and come here."

The dragon's head tilted and he gave Mildew a curious look before realizing his rider was seriously injured and missing his fake leg. He hurried back to Hiccup and gently bunted his head against the boy's chest hoping to hear a little laugh but Hiccup didn't laugh, instead he threw his arms around the dragon's head and buried his face against the base of the frills.

"I'm okay, bud. I'll be okay," the child whispered and Mildew wasn't sure who he was trying to convince; the dragon, himself or Dagur and Mildew.

"No, you're not," Mildew said sternly as he grasped the boy around the waist and hefted him up onto the dragon's back. "You need to find a safe place and shelter. I'll lead them away and try to signal your father. He and the other riders are – agh!" His eyes widened in surprise and pain as an arrow went through his chest. He staggered back, one hand going to the arrow embedded just above his heart.

"Mildew?" Hiccup's choked voice asked as he stared at the elder Hooligan in horror. He reached out as if to climb off the dragon and help him but Mildew shook his head and took an unsteady step back, his withered face ashen.

Dagur quickly mounted Toothless behind Hiccup and wrap a protective arm around Hiccup. "Toothless, go!" he ordered.

The ebony dragon stared at Mildew in shock. The old man stumbled back and fell to one knee. His pale eyes met green and he gave Toothless a nervous smile. "Go. Get your rider to safety." He raised one shaky hand to the beast's muzzle when he didn't move right away, as if wanting to save Mildew as well. "It's alright…" he promised before slapping the dragon with the flat side on the sword. "NOW GO!"

The dragon jerked back and then, looking past the fallen warrior to the quickly approaching Outcasts, shot off one last blast of plasma before spreading his wings and leaping from one rock to another until the vanished into the dark forest on the side of the mountain, dodging arrows as he slowly wind his way back to the cave and the only shelter they had from the Outcasts.

Mildew watched them with a small smile, happy he had finally made the right decision, before closing his eyes and falling to the snowy ground. By the time the Outcasts reached him he was already in Valhalla and his body cold with death.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fury before the Calm 10

Hiccup had to hold on for dear life as Toothless leapt over rocks and clawed his way up the side of the mountain. This was something he was used to but was so much better with his saddle to hold on to. That and he wasn't used to the much larger body pressing against his back and holding him protectively down. He bit back every whimper at the pain that was quickly filling him mixed with memories of both pain and pleasure.

"It's okay, Hic, we're almost there, just a little longer," Dagur encouraged, his breath warm against Hiccup's neck. He kept his arm around Hiccup's waist and held him tightly. "No, don't fall asleep, Hic. Toothless, you need to move faster."

The dragon roared and shot another ball of plasma toward Outcasts who had the audacity to near their cave. They ran for cover as Toothless clawed his way the last hundred meters to the cave and leapt inside. Then one last blast brought the entrance down behind him leaving only one small entrance in or out, too small for the large Outcasts or even Toothless himself to get through.

"What? You stupid dragon! That our only safe way out," Dagur yelled as he jumped down.

Toothless only snorted and lay down, carefully sliding Hiccup off his back and under his wing where he could look after his rider. His stubby arms wrapped around the boy he loved more than life itself. Dagur hesitated, ready to skewer the beast but he knew that would only make things worse. Hiccup was injured and in need of medical attention but the cave was next to pitch black. He needed to start a fire and…

Toothless made a strange bleating sound, paused and then sent a breath of fire toward the cold ambers of the former camp fire. It lit immediately and lit up the small cave. Within minutes warmth returned and Dagur could see perfectly. He rushed to his satchel and began gathering ingredients for his drink. He needed to numb Hiccup's pain so they could battle the Outcasts. He should have grabbed the kid's fake leg but in the rush of the battle he hadn't thought of it and neither did that old fool so Hiccup wasn't going to be much use in a battle except maybe with a cross bow but his crossbow was heavy and he wasn't sure if the younger boy could lift it like he did the surprisingly light ornate shield/crossbow Hiccup had built. Well if nothing else at least drink would help ease the pain so they could focus on a plan. Hiccup was smart and might find a solution he hadn't been able to come up with. Hiccup was good at that. And if Alvin managed to break through then…then… His hand balled into a fist. Then he'd kill Hiccup and Toothless himself before taking his own life. He would not have Hiccup dishonored by being Alvin's little play thing. Hiccup was his mate and he would protect him until his dying breath.

Once the drink was brewed he brought it to Hiccup and gently lifted the smaller boy up to a sitting position before bringing the drink to his lips. "It's hot," he warned as he tipped the cup.

Hiccup turned his head and knocked the cup away. It fell against the ground with a loud clang and splash of hot liquid. "No," he murmured. "That stiff's poison."

Dagur raised his arm to backhand the smaller boy but stopped himself. "That 'stuff' is what's going to make you feel a whole lot better. Your leg is broken, I need to set it."

"Then set it," Hiccup snapped back as he tried to straighten his broken leg as best he could. He absently noticed the Toothless was licking up the remains of the liquid and berries off the ground. "You've been giving that stuff to Toothless, too?"

"It's cold I thought he could use some too," Dagur argued as he helped straighten Hiccup's leg. He ran his fingers over the broken knee causing Hiccup to cry out in pain. "You really need that drink. This is going to hurt like hell. I can just give you the berries. They're more powerful but at least you won't feel anything."

Hiccup just shook his head. "Is the knee shattered?"

Giving a frustrated sigh Dagur felt the injury. "No, thankfully. I'm pretty sure that's what he was aiming for though. But it is broken. Hold still, I'll set it and then I'll need to make a splint of some sort. Ready?" Dagur wasn't good at medicine but he did know about setting bones, he'd set his own enough times while on hunting trips. So not waiting for Hiccup to nod he yanked the leg and listened for a tell tail pop to say the knee itself was back in place and then felt for the broken bone and shoved it back in place.

Hiccup screamed and Toothless jumped. "It's okay…I'm okay," Hiccup assured his dragon, placing a hand on Toothless's head when he went to snap at Dagur. He took several deep breaths. "Ow…that hurt."

"I know. Don't move though," Dagur instructed as he moved to the mound of weapons in the corner. He grabbed two arrows and broke off the heads. He hurried back and with some leather ties, braced Hiccup's knee with thick fur, leather and the two arrows so that Hiccup couldn't bend it what-so-ever. "At least the bone didn't break through the skin. I highly doubt you'll need an amputation."

"That's good."

"I'm going to make some more drink. I suggest you drink some to keep warm and numb the pain. After that all we have is mead and that tastes like shit hot."

Hiccup shook his head again. "I'm fine."

That was a bold face lie but Dagur admire the kid's strength. "I've got some salve that Harold gave me. It might help."

"Okay," Hiccup agreed.

The salve was made of the same berries and plants as the drink but it wasn't nearly as powerful. Dagur didn't bother trying to put in on Hiccup's leg but did rub it on his face, back and rear to help ease those minor pains. Then he wrapped Hiccup in furs and let him sleep while he gathered weapons and made the climb through the small winding tunnel to ensure the Outcasts didn't try to invade the cave that way. When he reached the entrance he almost let out a breath of relief. So far they hadn't found the small entrance and he thanked his lucky stars. For a moment he debated if he should attack them but he wasn't a fool. It was twenty to one and without Hiccup that brought it up to well over forty to one. Even with all his skill he couldn't take them all on by himself. Instead he stepped back and looked around. There was a fair size boulder just inside the cave so he threw his weight against that and pushed and pulled until he got it in front of the entrance and blocked it, all except a window to allow fresh air into the cavern beyond. This would buy them some time. With luck Alvin would give up and let them be. He highly doubted that through.

Once he was sure the entrance was secure he hurried back to the cavern in hopes of being able to help more. He wasn't excepting to see Hiccup rummaging through his satchel and throwing every berry and leaf in the roaring fire. "What are you doing?" he yelled, tackling the smaller boy to the ground. Hiccup yelped in pain when he hit the ground with the far larger boy on top of him. "We need those!" Dagur raised his first ready to punch the young heir.

"No we don't, they're making us delusional!"

"They're keeping us warm and happy!"

"Have you lost it? Dagur, this stuff isn't good for us," Hiccup said, his voice full of pain but deathly serious. He gave Dagur pleading eyes. "Please, trust me on this. I trusted you."

Dagur's eyes searched his and then the older boy sighed and climbed off him. "With Alvin out there we could of used it."

Hiccup sat up and hugged himself. "I'd rather be able to fight him with a clear mind rather than not be able to hear him come up behind me or being able to fight." He smiled softly as Toothless lumbered up to him and wrapped his large body around him like a blanket. "Thanks bud."

Dagur glared at them, angered by the loss of the Berserker drink but decided to let it go for now. Once Hiccup was healed he could take it out of the boy's ass later…if they survived. He grabbed his satchel and the remaining furs then went to Hiccup and Toothless and sat down. He wrapped the furs over him and Hiccup then fished out the last of the jerky, only four scrawny pieces. They were almost out of food. He needed to hunt yet with the Outcasts out there… He hand one piece to Hiccup and then broke another in half and shared it with the dragon. Hiccup gave him wide eyes full of surprise before smiling softly and chewing his jerky. Dagur wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy against his shoulder.

"No one gets to hurt you but me, brother. I'm the only one ever allowed to pick on you."

Hiccup gave a small painful laugh. "Just like old times."

Dagur gave a curt nod, remembering the promise he had made to their father's when he was a little boy and Hiccup just a baby. "Yeah, except this time I'll kill anyone you hurts you. Alvin is a dead man once I get my hands on him."

Again Hiccup stared up at him, surprised by the venous in his voice and the sheer protectiveness in it. Dagur had always bullied him as a child but he also protected him from the other kids who picked on him for being so small. Sometimes it made things worse because once Dagur went back to his island he wasn't there to protect Hiccup and usually the other kids would be nasty as hell toward him, especially Snotlout, his own cousin. He wasn't sure how he felt about the change in Dagur or if the older boy even meant what he said but for once he felt safe next to Dagur and he let himself relax. He felt weak and tired and every inch of him hurt. He fell asleep wrapped in furs, a dragon wing and large warm arms.

. . .

A fleet of Outcasts ships were hard to miss as well of a thin trail of smoke rising from what Stoick first thought was a possible volcano. His eyes narrowed and he directed Thornado toward it. That wasn't a volcano. That smoke must be coming from a camp fire or cave. He wasn't sure which but he knew one thing, if the Outcasts were scouring the island like they were then Hiccup had to be there. With a wave of his arm the dragon riders descended and opened fire on the Outcasts. There was no way he was letting Alvin near his boy.

"Chase them off," he ordered as he swooped down.

Astrid gestured toward the other teens and they swept around the island, breathing fire at the Outcasts. The large warriors tried fighting back but soon enough every last one was running for their ships and fleeing for their lives. The dragon riders cheered but they could find no sign of Hiccup or Toothless other than some claw marks on the mountain side and Mildew's body.

Stoick knelt next to the old man, his face in a deep frown as he inspected the arrow imbedded in the thin chest. It was an Outcast arrow and Stoick couldn't help but wonder what had happened to put the man on the wrong end of that arrow. He sighed and stood. "The old fool," he grumbled.

"We can't find them," Astrid reported, standing behind her chief. "But we found the source of the smoke up on the mountain but there's a problem. There's been a cave in and the smoke is seeping through the cracks as well as another small opening. If they're inside a cave or cavern they may suffocate from the buildup."

Stoick looked up the mountain, unable to see the cave in Astrid spoke up. His frown deepened as he mounted Thornado again. "Alright, let's get up there and take a look. With luck they're in there and you're wrong. My boy's not fool enough to block off all air access."

"Yeah, but what about Dagur?" Snotlout asked. "He's not all there and we don't even know if Hiccup and Toothless are still alive."

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

The dark haired boy only shrugged. "Just saying."

"Whatever the case let's get up there," Stoick said firmly. Thornado's wings beat quickly as they moved upward to the cave. Stoick only hoped Dagur had not lost his mind completely and spared his boy and dragon friend.


	11. Chapter 11

The Fury before the Calm 11

The cave in was far larger than Stoick expected. The cave itself was large enough for three dragons to walk a breast. Not the best defensive position. Judging by the scorch marks the cave in was purposely done…by a dragon no less. "Toothless," Stoick murmured as he ran a hand over a large burn mark. "What have you gotten my boy into now?"

Astrid was right. Smoke seeped between gaps in the rocks which meant there was a fire inside. Hopefully only a small camp fire but from the outside it was hard to tell. Nonetheless he placed a hand over the flowing smoke. There was a draft coming from inside which meant there must be another opening somewhere.

"Astrid, fly around the mountain with Fishlegs and see if you can spot more smoke. Ruff, Tuff, head back to Berk and tell Gobber to bring a ship and a few strong men. I don't think Hiccup and Toothless will be flying home," Stoick instructed. For once the twins didn't make a smart ass remark and just acknowledged the order for what it was and flew home. Stoick spared them a quick glance before turning to his nephew. "Snotlout, let's start moving these rocks. Be careful, pull the wrong one and they'll come crashing down on us."

. . .

There was smoke coming from a small barely noticeable opening. Stormfly and Meatlug landed in front of it and bent low to let their riders off. Astrid hurried to the small cave and ran her hands over the boulder. The entrance itself wasn't large, only big enough for a person to stump down or maybe crawl through. Neither Stoick nor any of the warriors would ever fit through it even without the boulder. Normally she would have had either Stormfly or Meatlug blast the boulder out of the way but she wasn't sure how far inside Hiccup and Toothless were and was afraid of doing more harm than good so she turned to Fishlegs.

"Can you move that?" she asked.

The large boy looked from her to the boulder and back. "That? I…I don't know. It's too big for Meatlug to eat and…"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Meatlug, push."

The large grey dragon lumbered up and pressed her forehead again the boulder and gave it a shove. It only went in a foot or so before hitting a wall. Astrid peaked inside to try and see why the boulder stopped. Inside there was another smaller cave in, nothing as bad as the main opening but enough to deter anyone who might try to get inside. Of course no one counted on Astrid to be tiny enough to squeeze through and that's just what she did.

She poked her head back inside. "Fishlegs, can you get me a torch. It's black as night in here."

"S…sure," the blonde boy stuttered as he rummaged through his saddle bag. He found one and had Meatlug light it then handed it to the girl.

"Great, thanks," Astrid said as she took the burning torch. "Go back to Stoick and tell him I found a way in. You guys are too big to get through here so help him and Snotlout dig out the other entrance. I'll meet you inside."

"Yeah, be careful."

Astrid nodded. "You too."

She didn't wait to see them off instead she began her difficult trek through the dark carven and over rocks, careful of her footing. It took a long time, it would seem someone had decided to make a mess of the passage way which would make sense if Hiccup was trying to deter the Outcasts but many of the rocks were far too large for her to pick up let alone Hiccup. She had the nagging feeling this was Dagur's work, assuming Dagur was still with Hiccup. She hadn't seen him amongst the Outcasts.

She was hesitant to call out in case the Berserker chieftain still had Hiccup and Toothless captured but her worry won out. "Hiccup? Toothless?" she called, pausing to listen. There was no response. Slowly she continued on, covering her mouth as the smoke grew thicker the deeper she got. At least with the boulder pushed out of the way it was allowing more air inside the long winding cave. Finally light appeared just around the corner and she gave a tiny sigh of relief.

No one met her at the opening although there were a vast number of weapons littering the floor and the sickly sweet scent of burnt berries. Smoke hung thick in the air but was slowly clearing with the flow of fresh air but what nearly took her breath away was the sight of Toothless laying near the dying fire, his large black body and wings curled as they usually were when Hiccup happened to fall asleep next to him. It was always such a sweat sight that made Astrid smile. The dragon and rider were nearly inseparable.

"Hey boy," she said gently as she placed a hand on the Nightfury's large head. The dragon moved slight, his bright eyes cracking open just enough to see her before closing once more. Then they opened again and stared at her as if not believing she was really there. He gave a rumbled purr and rubbed his head against hers. Astrid giggled. "I missed you, too. Is Hiccup hidden under your wing?"

There was that proud almost big brother look in the dragon's eyes as he bleated at her before lifting his wing and showing off his precious treasure. Astrid was taken back. There, wrapped in heavy furs and unconscious, were Hiccup _and_ Dagur. It was kind of cute and if she had any artistic skill at all she would have drawn the way the two slept together – Hiccup's head on Dagur's shoulder and Dagur's head on the smaller boy's. It was kind of odd to see the peaceful look on the older boy's face, something Astrid hadn't seen since they were very young and before his mother passed away, and even worse to see Hiccup's face bruised and swollen with a split lip.

That serenity of the two quickly ended when she realized just how shallow Dagur's breathing was and Hiccup…Hiccup wasn't breathing at all.

Astrid's eyes widened as she removed the furs and pulled the youth into her arms. Her ear pressed to his small chest and listened for the tell-tale sign of a heartbeat. Her chest tensed as she waited and then a soft thump, followed by another and then another and she gave a tiny laugh as she held him close. He still wasn't breathing though and that was a very bad thing. At least she didn't have to restart his heart. Tilting his head back she covered his lips with her own and pushed a breath into his mouth and hopefully into his air deprived lungs. She did it over and over again until finally he coughed and turned away from her. His eyes squeezed tightly as he gasped for fresh air before settling and relaxing into her arms.

Astrid brushed his sweaty hair out of his face and looked down at him. He was burning up with a sever fever and she couldn't help but worry at just how ill he was when he was kidnapped. They needed to get him home as soon as possible.

Her gaze returned to Dagur and Toothless who seemed comfortable enough with each other but she could see the fear and worry on the dragon's face as he tried to inch closer without dislodging the Berserker asleep against him. "He's going to be okay, Toothless," she assured as she took one of the furs to cover Hiccup again. She frowned at the missing prosthetic and splinted left leg. Stoick wasn't going to be happy about that.

It was nearly half an hour before the rocks blocking off the main entrance were finally cleared away enough for Stoick and the other two boys to make their way through and only seconds for the large Viking chief to scramble over them and through to get to his son. He took Hiccup from Astrid and scooped his small frame onto his lap. Astrid decided it best to stay out of his way.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Open your eyes, boy?" he said in a gentle but firm voice. He looked his son over, noting the dark bruises on his face, the missing artificial leg and splinted knee and he was certain there was much more damage hidden under his clothing. He glared at the other boy ready to skin Dagur alive for harming his boy. He reached for his sword. Treaty or no treaty he was willing to go to war to protect his one and only child.

"Dad?" Hiccup murmured, glancing at his through swollen eyes.

Stoick dropped his sword and held his boy closer. "Oh Hiccup, don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you again."

"Sorry."

Stoick gave a deep chuckle and buried his face against the boy's sweaty hair. "Nonsense, you're a Viking, it's in your natural."

That brought a tiny smile to the child's face that quickly faded as sleep tugged at his already exhausted mind. "Dagur?"

"Don't worry, son. I'll make him pay."

He shook his head. "No…" But before he could explain he was out cold again and cuddling into his father's warmth.

Stoick could only stare at him. Then he turned to the three other teens. "Alright Astrid, stoke the fire. Boys, restrain Dagur and then clear a path for your dragons. We'll be staying here until Gobber arrives with a ship. There's no way Toothless is flying and I need Hiccup flat on his back. Go on, get a move on. Hiccup will be fine I'm just not taking any chances." He laid Hiccup flat on his back and covered him in furs once more. No, he wasn't taking any chances. Dagur would pay for this betrayal even if that meant hanging the boy and bringing about the next great war.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fury before the Calm 12

The first thing Stoick did the moment the rocks were cleared away was have the kids gather long branches so he could make a lean-to and cover it with one of the large furs. The weather was again taking a turn for the worse which meant the ship would not arrive for at least a day but Hiccup need attending to now and Stoick wanted to see just how bad things were. He would have simply stripped the boy right then and there and if it was for Stoick's fear of what he might find or the fact that Astrid was with them he wouldn't care about his boy's modesty. But the lean-to served two purposes…well three really; 1) to give Stoick a private place while he stripped Hiccup down and checked his wounds; 2) to keep the warmth from a smaller fire inside to stop Hiccup's insistent shivering that was either from the cold or the injuries; and 3) to keep Dagur from staring at the smaller boy with those uncanny fevered eyes. The boy refused to speak to Stoick, only wanting Hiccup. Insisting on being with Hiccup. It was almost obsessive and it surprised Stoick more when Toothless wrapped his tail around the boy and a wing, silencing the boy's demands as if reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. It bothered Stoick greatly because as far as he knew Dagur still hated dragons and especially Toothless but now they seemed almost like friends but if Dagur hurt Hiccup why would Toothless protect him?

Putting that to the back of his mind Stoick focused on the problem at hand. He didn't want to jostle Hiccup too much. Just from one look he knew the amputated leg was now broken at the knee, the hastily built splint was a dead giveaway but how bad he would know until he took everything off. He didn't know where to begin so he started from the top, gently probing the child's face. It was badly bruised and the nose was broken but thankfully his jaw was still intact and there didn't feel to be any skull fracture. He was extremely careful around the boy's neck, touching gently to access if there was a break but there was none that he could detect. Stoick frown did deepen when he saw the deep bite mark to his collar bone. A perfect imprint of teeth, too small to be a grown man's but too big for a boy Hiccup's size. Obviously this was Dagur's doing.

Balling his fist Stoick took a deep breath and tried to focus. He could deal with Dagur later. Carefully and as gently as possible he began undressing Hiccup, pulling one arm out of the worn green tunic and then the other before finally pulling it over his head. What he found underneath tore at his heart and it was next to impossible to hold back a sob. His boy was littered in bruises, cuts and possibly a broken rib or two. He had to stop there and catch his breath again. Stoick the Vast thought himself a strong, powerful Viking but this…he didn't have the stomach for this, especially since it was his own child. Slowly he counted to ten and forced himself to study the wounds, even gently rolling Hiccup onto his side to check his back. That was even worse than his front. There were obvious hand prints and claw marks mixed with dirt and other stuff that he didn't want to pounder too hard about. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he let out a shaky breath.

"Ow…" Hiccup murmured, rubbing at his swollen eyes. A shiver ran through him and he automatically wrapped his arms around his slight form. His fingers felt around as if searching for his tunic. "Dagur!" he whined as he blinked open his eyes. "Oh…Dad, hi?"

A thin smile lit Stoick's face. "Hello, son."

The boy returned the smile with a nervous one of his own before glancing down at himself and flushing a bright pink. "Uhm…yeah, hey…uh…so we got into a battle with Alvin."

"You did now, did you?" Stoick said, moving to remove Hiccup's trousers to check just how bad his lower have was. Hiccup grabbed the hem to stop him.

"Can we leave that to later?" Hiccup asked, his voice remarkable soft and still filled with sleep but there was fear mixed in that twisted at Stoick's insides.

The chieftain hesitated, wanting desperately to see how badly his boy was hurt but nodded in respect. If Hiccup wanted to be a man and deal with it on his own then so be it. He could always wait until Hiccup fell asleep again. There were some things fathers just had to know but could wait for. "Alright but I need to see to your leg."

"Dagur already set it for me. Alvin wanted to make sure I couldn't escape this time. I might have pissed him off by kicking him twice," Hiccup said with a tiny smug smile. Despite his injuries he seemed quite proud of himself. He gave a little laugh, something he normally didn't do, as if the whole thing seemed like some weird dream. "You should have seen it, Dad. You would have been proud."

Stoick nodded. He was very proud of his son. "So Dagur set this after you escaped?"

Hiccup nodded as he lay back down. "Yeah. Hurt like hell but it'll heal, right? Gobber won't have to take it, will he?"

"I don't think so, son. Did Alvin do all this to you?"

Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment, staring up at the rock ceiling for a moment before flushing scarlet. "Ahh…no. My knee, ribs and face but the rest…"His face grew redder and he looked away, toward Dagur. "Well that's more complicated."

"Try me."

"Okay, well…you see when we first got here Dagur and I…eh…got into a few scraps. You know, him being mad about us having dragons. Well Toothless tried to jump in and we ended up getting hurt." He gave his father a bright smile as if proud of his little lie.

"But Dagur barely has a bruise. He looks perfectly fine."

"Oh," Hiccup said, his eyes momentarily widening before he shrugged and put on his best innocent look. "He landed on top?"

"Uh huh. Alright, well then I should check your legs to make sure -"

"Fine! They're fine. Everything's fine. Look, can we just forget about it? That's the Viking way, right?"

Stoick raised a suspicious brow. He had a bad feeling. All the evidence of something much more than the _scrap_ had happened between the boys but if Hiccup choose to ignore it he'd let it slide for now. He gave a large sigh. "Fine, as your chief I'll not pressure you but as your father…"

"Dad…just let it go. It was all stupid to begin with. Dagur…" He shook his head and then thumped against the ground. "He needs our help. There's a lot of stuff about Oswald we didn't know…that you need to know. He wasn't the great man we all thought he was."

"What are you talking about? Anything Dagur told you was a lie," Stoick insisted, his voice soft and fatherly, not at all the big strong Hairy Hooligan chieftain. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Hiccup's thin shoulder. "Hiccup, he tricked you."

Again Hiccup shook his head. "No, Dad, he's not lying. There's something going on at Berserker Island. Oswald wasn't the man you want to think he is…he…he was a monster…"

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, leaning over his boy.

The youth placed his hands over his face. "I'm okay just tired and really, really cold."

Stoick immediately called for Snotlout to bring him a fur. The teen hurried to them and handed it to his chief. His brown eyes widened when he saw Hiccup but he quickly button his lip not wanting to make a fuss or panicking the others.

"Hey Snotlout," Hiccup managed, feeling beat and exhausted.

"Hey," Snotlout replied, unable to meet Hiccup's eyes.

It made Hiccup smile. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I managed to land two good kicks to Alvin's chest and stomach with my fake leg. I might have broken one of his ribs."

"Really?" his cousin asked with sudden excitement.

Hiccup gave a grin. "Almost definitely."

The older boy reached down and ruffled his shaggy hair with a laugh. "You're the man!"

"Alright, alright, off with you," Stoick said with a grin. Hiccup couldn't be that bad if he could goof around with his cousin which in itself was odd. "Tell the others he's fine just a little banged up. He'll have some good scars to show off when we get home."

"How's Dagur?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

Snotlout glanced to Stoick then took off without answering.

"Dad?"

Stoick sighed. "He's fine, Hiccup. Now rest. I don't want you moving around too much."

"Dad, I'm fine. It's him I'm worried about. Is Toothless with him? Are they okay?"

"Hiccup…"

The boy started moving about under the fur as if searching for something then he pulled his arm free and opened his hand. In his palm were dried berries and crushed leafs. "Dagur's been using these to make some sort of drink. It numbs the mind and takes away the pain but it also…ahm…impairs judgment. He says he's been drinking it for years. I think that and what his dad did to him is what's made him the way he is."

Stoick rubbed his temples. Oswald was a dear friend and he hated the idea of anyone talking badly about the deceased Berserker Chief. Nonetheless he took the offering and studied them. "Dagur's been using these for some sort of drink? Has he given you any?"

That shy embarrassed look came back.

"How much?"

"A few mugs…"

"A few?"

A little shrug and no eye contact. "They're poisonous right?"

"They're used for medical purposes, as a salve not a drink. No wonder the kid seems so high strong. Alright, obviously the Berserkers haven't been taking care of him. He's the youngest chief in recent history; Harold should have been guiding him not letting him run wild." The large man removed his helmet and ran a hand over his hair. "We'll take him with us. He broke the treaty and will answer for that."

Hiccup looked away and bit his lower lip. "What if we forged a new treaty?"

Stoick stared at him thoughtfully. The boy looked so serious when their eyes met and he couldn't help but wonder it that was something the boys had discussed before Alvin and the Outcasts attacked. It would explain why Dagur seemed so eager to see Hiccup. Perhaps the boys had finally formed a friendship? That would be good. As the future chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans it would be Hiccup's duty to hold up their side of the treaty. Still, Stoick couldn't help the nagging feeling that twisted in his gut. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know how they came to that decision.

"Did you find Mildew?" Hiccup suddenly asked, meeting his father's gaze once more. "We need to bring him home."

His father raised a questioning brow. Mildew was not his favorite person and by all means a traitor to Berk. Hiccup knew this, hell he and Toothless had been targeted by the old man many times in Mildew's quest to free Berk of dragons.

"We have to, Dad. He saved us. If it weren't for Mildew, Dagur and I…we'd…we'd…" Tears came to Hiccup's eyes and he looked away again. "It would have been bad. He gave his life to save us from…that."

Stoick didn't need to be told any more. While Alvin was not known for taking young boys as sex toys there had been the odd rumor of prisoners of war being subjected to such things, usually grown men and women but with Dagur on the crisp of manhood and Hiccup as the heir, and if the boys had done what he was suspecting they had, then maybe, just maybe Alvin had become twisted enough to abuse the boys in such a way."

"Don't worry Hiccup, Alvin will get his own. We'll avenge Mildew and get Dagur the help he needs. Everything will be fine, son."

Hiccup gave a small smile before closing his eyes and resting. "Yeah. Everything'll be fine." At least he hoped so.


	13. Chapter 13

The Fury before the Calm 13

Things were rather awkward between Hiccup and Dagur for the next few days. Stoick kept a close eye on both boys but decided to only ask the most basic questions of them, at least while the other kids were around. Hiccup seemed embarrassed by all the attention his friends were giving him and assured everyone he was alright. He thrilled them with stories of the battle against Alvin and how Mildew had finally proven himself. Dagur seemed completely lost for a few minutes, staring at Hiccup with wide eyes. The smaller boy elbowed him and the Dagur glared at him before agreeing to the story and adding to it. If one was to believe them they had a grand adventure that didn't go quite as planned but Stoick wasn't buying any of it. Hiccup wasn't that good of a liar. Still, once the two had settled on the story they kept to it and fed off one another, although Hiccup did seem rather nervous of the older boy and often shifted away from him while cuddling against Toothless but he even seemed a little wary of the dragon and would push his head away when he began sniffing his belly and legs.

"No, bud."

Toothless keened softly and placed his large head on his rider's lap, carefully of the wrapped knee.

Hiccup sighed and petted his head. "Sorry, Toothless but it hurts too much."

Another whine and Stoick became concerned. He didn't see Hiccup upset or whiny very often unless he was very sick. The chieftain placed a hand on the dragon's head. No, not sick but definitely not well. "Hiccup, did Toothless eat any of those berries?"

The boy nodded glumly. "Yeah."

That bothered Stoick. Those berries were very dangerous for humans he had no idea how they would affect dragons. Thankfully Gobber and the twins arrived early the next morning and after retrieving Mildew's body Toothless and the two boys were loaded on while the riders took to their dragons. Strong Hooligans rowed the large ship back to Berk, the whole time Stoick flew on Thornado directly above to keep an eye on the boys. He didn't like leaving Hiccup with Dagur but thankfully Gobber was there to watch over them and would never allow anything to happen to Hiccup or Toothless. The boys sat at the bow with Toothless curled around them. Hiccup seemed very nervous and again was keeping his distance but his head was tilting toward Dagur who was talking heatedly and leaning toward the smaller boy. The whole time Stoick and Gobber watched them – or in Stoick's case tried, Thornado banked right when Stoick almost guided them into Stormfly's rump and dumped him into the ocean. He gave a cry and an oath as he righted himself. Okay, time to focus on flying and worry about the boys once they reached Berk.

. . .

Shivers raked Dagur's body. They had started early in the morning and wasn't caused by the cold. Dagur wasn't sure why his was shivering, he wasn't cold but he was thirsty. He really wanted his drink. It was warm and tart and made him feel oh so good. It helped him focus and made him feel better. Right now he felt like crap and Hiccup was constantly shifting away from Dagur rather than letting him hold him. If he could hold the other boy, touch him a little he'd feel a hell of a lot better. Of course Hiccup looked more like a frightened rabbit trapped in a snare. Toothless seemed trapped between the two, unsure who he was supposed to comfort but in the end he choose his rider which seemed to calm the youth down a little.

"Look, I'm just saying that we could give it another try. We had fun, right?" Dagur asked, his voice hushed but with a hint of a quiver. He whipped a hand through his sweaty hair. "Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Hiccup didn't meet his gaze. His eyes focused on his broken knee. He chewed on his lower lip for a while before shrugging. "Some of it. I don't know, Dagur. This is all very new to me and that drink really messed with my head. I don't really remember much and what I do…"

Dagur sat back, his eyes suddenly damp. He blinked them, unused to the tight feeling in his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have just hunted you like I originally planned."

A tiny smile tugged at Hiccup's lips. "Oh yeah, that would have been so much better. Of course you'd be the one covered head to toe in bruises while I sit back and relax."

That made the Berserker frown. "Would not. I would have kicked your scrawny ass and had your dragon's head as a helmet."

"Ha! You're dreaming. Even with Toothless being unable to fly and me missing a leg we would have crushed you."

"You can't even lift a sword!"

"Want to bet?"

"You are so on. The moment your leg is healed I'm kicking some sense into you."

"Not if I get you first."

"Boys, boys," Gobber called as his lumbered up to them. "What is this? I thought you were discussing the new treaty not declaring war upon each other."

Toothless lifted his head and gave a snort.

Hiccup laughed and rubbed the ebony dragon's head. "Yeah, we sort of are."

"I need to wait until me head stops spinning. Why did you have to destroy the last of my ingredients, Hiccup?" Dagur asked, leaning against Toothless's hind legs.

"That stuff wasn't good for you, lad. You'll feel much better in a few days," Gobber assured.

It took more than a few days before the poison of the berries and leaves were flushed from Dagur's system, much longer than it did for Hiccup and Toothless. Dagur went through massive withdraw which caused endless shivers and massive moods swings. At first he stayed with Gobber while Stoick sent out a messenger to fetch the young chieftain's second in command but that only lasted a few days until they had to wrestler him into the stockades when his withdraw became violent and his insistence of being with Hiccup almost leading to another kidnapping. Dagur became like a wild animal for several days until he finally broke down, hid in a far corner and sobbed like a small child. By then Hiccup couldn't take it anymore.

Hiccup always had a big heart and he hated seeing anyone in pain so regardless of being advised to stay away from Dagur until he was clean he hovered close to the stockades, often hiding out of sight and offering words of encouragement. But the day Dagur actually broke down and sobbed endlessly was when he put his foot down – he only had one – and demanded Dagur be released. When that didn't work he snuck out of his house late that night and picked the lock but rather than let Dagur out he and Toothless went in and spent the night with the older boy. When Gobber found them the next morning he hurried to fetch Stoick. Stoick was not impressed but he had to admit seeing his son cradling Dagur as if he were the older of the too was quite amazing and the chieftain absently thought of what a great big brother or father Dagur would one day make…if Vallhallarama were still with them to give Hiccup a younger sibling. He wouldn't even mind if the child was small like Hiccup.

The two men left the boys alone but kept a close eye on them until Hiccup awoke and was all but dragged out of the cell and then lectured for disobey his leader and father.

"Why, Hiccup?" Stoick finally demanded when they were alone. "Tell me the truth, what did that boy do to you while you were his captive?"

"Nothing," Hiccup insisted, leaning heavily on his crutches. "We fought and I got hurt, that's all."

Stoick's brown eye bore into Hiccup's not allowing him a quarter. He had been patient, had given his son almost a week to come clean, far more time then he would give anyone else. It was time for answers. "Hiccup."

"Nothing happened."

Stoick leaned a hip again the table and gestured for the boy to sit. Hesitantly Hiccup did so and leaned the crutches against the side of his chair. The child took a deep breath before looking up at his father.

Stoick opened his mouth, shut it and then opened it again before reaching for his mug of mead and downing it in one gulp. "Okay," he said once he's gathered his courage. "I know things sometimes happen when you're put in a situation where you've been captured and then nearly stranded. Mix in a few rowdy Vikings hell bent on destroying you and it's just a bad mix."

Hiccup's head tilted in confusion. "Dad, you're making no sense."

Stoick waved his hands and tried again. "No…let me try again. Have you heard of Stockholm syndrome?"

"No."

"Well it's when a captive starts to have feelings for their captor. Sometimes it leads to certain things."

Hiccup's face turned ashen. "Dad, nothing like that happened. I promise."

Stoick sighed and rubbed his temples. "Hiccup, hush and listen."

"Dad, you're making too big of a deal about this. Dagur's just sick right now and acting weirder than usual. Once he's clean he'll be fine. Anything that happened between us wasn't his fault."

"No, son. When he raped you it was because he wanted to not because of some drug he's been abusing or whatever his father may have done," Stoick pointed out, noting the horrified look on his son's face. "He chose to do what he did and then he drugged you as well. You wield a good story, Hiccup, but you forget who took care of you since you found you and cleaned _all_ you wounds. You'll have scars in places that the sun will never seen."

Hiccup's face was bright scarlet and he stared down at his hands.

"Now, tell me truthfully, how many times?"

"It wasn't rape."

"Son…"

"Once, after that it wasn't rape. I...I wanted it. He touched something in me and…" He waved his hand too embarrassed to continue.

Stoick ran a hand down his face. He figured as much the way the boys had been acting. "Hiccup, he had been out to kill you and decided to make you his toy instead. He's no better than Alvin."

Hiccup's head shot up. "No! Dad, you don't get it. What happened…it was…I don't know. It wasn't like that."

They stared at each other for a long time, Hiccup anxious and wide eyed and Stoick feeling far too old for his age. Stoick felt another sigh escape him as he sat back and stared down into his empty mug. He needed more mead for this discussion. Silence reigned for a few more minutes before he finally met his son's gaze again. "I want to talk to Dagur when he's better and find out his reasoning for all this. If he's in the right mind set he can stand trail otherwise he'll be forced to resign his title as chieftain and allow someone else to lead."

"The Berserkers won't allow that," Hiccup objected.

Stoick stood. "They'll have no choice." He paused as he neared his son's chair. "Tell me, Hiccup, how to feel about him?"

The boy once again stared at his hands as he picked at his nails. He glanced to Toothless who was asleep next to the hearth. "I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to think about it but I don't want him executed. He desires a chance to mend his ways and he's finally accepted the dragons. He could be an asset to Berk."

Stoick raised a brow in surprise. The boy was looking at this as a future chieftain would and being very political. It brought pride to Stoick but also worry. If Hiccup was willing to sacrifice his wellbeing to keep the peace then he could be inviting more danger than good not only to himself but Berk. He cupped the side of his child's head as he leaned down and gave it a fatherly kiss, something he hadn't done since the boy was very small. "We will help Dagur the best we can but I will not sacrifice you to keep some silly treaty."

Hiccup stared at him in surprise and nodded. Stoick was just about to head to bed when Hiccup's next question gave him pause. "This Stockholm syndrome…what if I want to pursue a relationship with Dagur? Would you object to that?" He turned in his chair and met his father's steely gaze. He didn't blink or show fear but met that gaze straight on.

"Is that what you really want?" Stoick asked, his voice fatherly but firm.

Hiccup thought about it. "Maybe. I don't know yet. But I know Dagur needs a shoulder to lean on and for whatever reason he chose me. Maybe it was because we're both sons of chiefs, maybe because I stood up to him and continued standing up to him even with the drink and…everything. I know I can help him and if things progress into something more I'd like to have that option."

Stoick studied him for several long seconds. "I still want grandbabies when you grow up…but if you feel that this is the direction you want to go then I won't stop you."

A huge smile lit the boy's entire face and despite his injured leg he was up with his crutches and making his way to his father that Stoick barely had time to catch him when Hiccup launched himself into his father's arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. "Thank you," the child gushed.

The Viking chief hugged his boy back. He had a bad feeling about this but for now he would trust his son. He had come to learn that the boy at an uncanny way of being right more often than not and he hoped that this was one of those times. Maybe Hiccup was just what Dagur needed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fury before the Calm 14

It took longer than anticipated for Dagur to recover from the use of the poisonous berries, nearly a month and a half before his mind was stable enough to be allowed to roam Berk without an escort by which time he became enchanted by the numerous dragons that lived on the island. He was still hesitant around most but would seek out Toothless and stay close to him when he became a little overwhelmed.

The time gave Hiccup a chance to heal and really think about what happened. A lot of it came back in flashbacks and he remembered both the pain and the pleasure and while things were scary at first he had enjoyed the intense pleasure Dagur given him. The fact that despite how things had begun Dagur still wanted to be with him – even clean the older boy would hunt Hiccup down and half drag him away, except during dragon training in which he was quietly watch with big eyes and a smile full of adoration – still made Hiccup's head spin. But now that physical therapy was almost over and Gobber was fitting him for his new prosthetic Hiccup felt a little more at ease. At least he would have to worry about Dagur throwing him over his shoulder when he wanted a few moments alone. He could always run away if needed, although Dagur would most like be faster. Of course there was always Toothless who could fly him to "safety".

Dagur wasn't really that bad just full of questions. Sometimes they were about dragons other times about the possibility of them having sex again. So far Hiccup had been able to deflect those questions and draw his attention to something else, either back to the dragons or fighting styles. Hiccup decided long ago he needed more one on one fighting training. Usually he'd train with Astrid but Dagur had a different fighting style that might be nice to try – minus the whole deranged thing.

Stoick was proud of his boy for not jumping into a relationship with Dagur right away and so were Dagur's advisors. Merick and Harold had arrived shortly before Dagur was released and at first threatened war until they saw how calm the usually hyper Berserker chief was. They didn't seem overly surprise when Stoick explained about the berries or the theory that Oswald may have abused his child. It turned out Dagur wasn't the one to murder his father but his uncle Harold who had done so to save the boy when he had been raped and beaten to near death. He had splattered the child's father's blood on the boy to make it look as if Dagur had done the deed to ensure that Dagur did take his rightful spot as chieftain but had not thought how badly affected the boy's mind was by what had happened to him or how addicted he was to the berries. He was quite grateful to the Hooligans for taking Dagur in and helping him. Although he wasn't happy about the dragon situation and angered that the Hooligans had hidden them. It could have caused war.

After Dagur was back to himself his men wanted to take him home but the boy refused, declaring that the new treaty wasn't yet worked out and that he needed to discuss the matter with Hiccup – not Stoick – as to the future of their two tribes. Stoick was not at all happy about this but agreed it may be for the best since Hiccup was the future leader of their tribe. However, before either boy signed it he would have to approve the new document. Reluctantly Dagur agreed. Of course the meeting of the minds didn't go as Stoick planned.

The Stoick and Gobber converged on the chieftain's house late that afternoon to retrieve the two boys for dinner. They were happy that the possibility of war between Berk and the Berserkers had been avoided and Stoick had all but forgotten his conversation with Hiccup weeks earlier, after all a sexual relationship between the two boys seemed unlikely now. But when he entered his house and heard the noises from the loft where Hiccup's room was he was quickly faced with a feeling he hadn't had since his youth; the need to fight or flee.

"Dagur, quit it. It doesn't fit," he heard Hiccup say in a voice tinged with pain as the bed creaked.

"Of course it will. Now stop wiggling or I'm going to hurt you," Dagur responded with a grunt. "Hold still, I'm almost there."

"Ow! Hey, stop it. Dagur, stop!"

"Quit being a baby, it'll fit."

"No it won't! It's still swollen."

"Yeah, what did you expect? It's not as if it was abused enough already. Here, Gobber said we sure lubricate it first. It'll slide right in."

"No it won't."

"Would you just trust me? Gobber was the one who said it not me."

"Yeah, well then I don't trust Gobber anymore."

The bed began creaking again and Hiccup's pants and small cries grew in volume.

Stoick glared at his best friend by Gobber seemed just as confused and horrified as him. Taking a deep breath Stoick began thumping up the stairs, fully expecting the two o have separated by the time he reached the loft.

"Ow…Ow…Dagur stop," Hiccup panted making his father move a little faster.

What Stoick came upon made him stop dead in his tracks and Gobber crash into him from behind. The boys were indeed on Hiccup's bed but they weren't having sex or even making out. Dagur was holding the new prosthetic leg and trying to attach it to Hiccup's stump while the smaller boy was glaring at the offending contraption. Both boys stared at Stoick in surprise and confusion.

"Oh…uh…are you boys having trouble attaching the new leg?" Gobber asked lamely as he pushed himself off Stoick and scrambled up the rest of the way.

Hiccup nodded. "I accidently whacked the stump when I was getting up so Dagur thought it was time I wear the prosthetic full time again and well…it doesn't fit. The stump is swollen."

"Ah…Dagur, let me see. Now you're absolutely right, lubricating the stump will help it slide in much better but…"

Stoick didn't listen to the rest. His face was reader from the misunderstanding and he felt like hiding in a hole. He couldn't believe he thought what he had and that Dagur was once again defiling his boy. He ran a hand over his face and turned to go back downstairs.

"Dad, you okay?" Hiccup asked. He winced as Gobber fitted the artificial leg on and bit his lip as the straps were hastily fastened.

"Fine, fine. You boys have fun. I'll be off to the mead hall. I think I need a drink," Stoick answered with a wave as he descended the stairs.

"Oh, okay."

"There you are," Gobber announced as he patted Hiccup's thigh. "Now don't be running about too much and remember to take it off before bed. If the swelling gets worse come see me right away, alright. Now, I better help your father before he trips. Poor man's heart just about exploded."

Hiccup gave his most innocent face with big puppy eyes. "Why?"

Gobber just shook his head and grinned. "It's a father thing."

"O-kay."

The blacksmith hurried down the stairs after his friend and chief and teased Stoick all the way out of the house. From the bottom of the stair they could hear Stoick mumbling something about wanting grandbabies. It made Hiccup groan and bury his face in his hands.

The boys waited a moment before breaking down laughing. Dagur slumped against the younger boy with a large smile and Hiccup fought to catch his breath. "That was close," Hiccup giggled as he leaned against his headboard. "How did you know?"

Dagur shrugged. "Heard them coming up the path. Over sensitive hearing and I saw Toothless's frills raise slightly."

"Ahh…"

Dagur shifted closer, one hand on Hiccup's thigh. "So where were we?"

The smaller boy shrugged and went to shift back a little. He glanced to Toothless then back to Dagur. "Uhm…well I think you were about to kiss me."

"Oh?" the redhead asked as he tugged on Hiccup's hip and got him to lay down. "That sounds like a good place to start. Are you afraid?"

"A little."

"Don't be. I'm not going to let your dragon fuck you. At least not here. That's something saved for special occasions."

"Like what?"

Dagur shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

Hiccup wasn't sure if that was good or bad but he did feel a bit of relief. He had finally come to terms with the idea of having sex with Dagur. Sex with Toothless was a whole different story. He laid back as Dagur leaned over him, studying each other's faces for a long moment before Hiccup felt bold enough to erase the space between them. He pressed his lips against Dagur's, getting the feel for those draw chapped lips before opening his mouth and licking them just as Dagur had been to him and silently asking the older boy to open his mouth and give him access. From there it became a war of tongues that Dagur was quickly winning as he held Hiccup closer.

"I want to do bad things to you, Hiccup. Very bad things," Dagur whispered in his ear. His hand slid under Hiccup's tunic and pushed it up until it snagged under his armpits. He trailed kissed down Hiccup's chin and neck, over his collar bone and then skipped over the shirt until he reached the narrow chest. He flicked the pebbled nipples before rolling them between his fingers. "I want to be in you again and stretch that hole wide. I want to fill you with my seed until it's overflowing and then fuck you even harder. I want to see your belly full and extended and I want you to suck my cock all the way into the back of your throat and drink my seed. I want it to come out both ends of you."

"You want an awful lot. What if I want to fuck you?"

Dagur smirked. "You have to be able to top me and you just can't do that yet." He grasped Hiccup's wrists and pressed them to either side of the bed. "I'm going to make you scream."

"That might cause my Dad and an army to break down the door to get to me," Hiccup warned.

"I might have to gag you."

"Doubt it."

Dagur took that as a challenge and with a predatory grin lowered his head to Hiccup's chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and began suckling as he teased its twin his one hand. Hiccup gasped and arched his back. He fisted one hand his Dagur's long hair and pressed the larger boy's head to his chest, wanting more. The other hand he shoved in his mouth to keep from making a sound. Hopefully his Dad wasn't coming back any time soon.

A wandering hand slipped into Hiccup's pants and began squeezing and yanking on his dick as a few fingers teased his balls. Dagur switched nipples and began sucking the other. Just that bit of touching was almost enough to make Hiccup explode. He never dreamed sex could be so good.

"I'm going to fist you this time," Dagur warned as he raised his head. He met Hiccup's eyes. "I'm going to slid my whole hand into you're tight ass and fist you. Then once you're nice and wide I'm going to let your dragon fuck you."

It was supposed to be for shock value but Hiccup didn't even blink at that one. He cupped Dagur's cheek and raised his head. "How's this. If you manage to make me scream I'll let me but if you don't you have to let him fuck your ass."

It was Dagur whose eyes grew wide but he quickly regained his composure and gave Hiccup a devilish grin. "Deal but you're going regret it."

Hiccup highly doubted that, turnabout was fair play after all. He gave a little squeak as Dagur got off him and stripped right down to nothing and then removed Hiccup's pants off his good leg before nestling right in. He slowly kissed the length of Hiccup's body, from chest to navel then his narrow, pointed hip, inner thighs and right down to his toes before travel back up. There he paused and fetched the jar of salve Gobber had given Hiccup for his leg. He took a generous portion and rubbed it into the tight ring of Hiccup's entrance.

Hiccup arched his hips. "That's not meant for this," he stated even though it felt good.

"I know but it makes you all nice and slippery," Dagur teased and then covered his whole hand in the slippery stuff. Then before Hiccup could think too hard on it the older boy went down on him and sucked on his hardening cock like it was the greatest candy.

Hiccup slapped both hands over his mouth. I hurt and felt so good all at once. Dagur not only sucked his cock but licked and suckled his balls, rolling them around like ripe fruit. Hiccup bit his lip hard, refusing to make a sound even though that was obviously what Dagur wanted. Then one slick finger rimed his ass before pushing in. It twisted and cocked to one side then another before a second finger followed and then a third, twisting and separating, stretching his hole to allow a fourth. Hiccup jerked as they pumped in and out of him, working hard to stretch him. That two hurt but they quickly found that special spot in him that made him see stars and whimper loudly with need. From the corner of his eye he saw Toothless raise his head in interest and lumber closer. The young heir closed his eyes, not wanting to think of what was to come if he lost this bet yet thrilling at the possibilities. There had to be something wrong with him to want this so much. His hips bucked when Dagur finally managed to wiggle his thumb into his tight ass.

The older boy gave a cheer. "Yes! I knew I could do it. How does it feel? Anything like Toothless's knot?"

The smaller boy gave a whimper. He felt so full. He could feel Dagur flex his fingers inside him and ball them into a fist. He gave a tiny nod. As a fist it felt an awful lot like Toothless's knot that had been trapped in him in the better part of an hour. He only hoped Dagur was stuck in him now.

Dagur was ecstatic. "I'm going to fist you now. It'll hurt at first but you'll love it."

It was like being punched in the gut over and over again but not quite as painful. Each forward stroke hit Hiccup's prostrate and while the force was probably a little harder than Dagur meant them to be it did start to feel good and Hiccup found himself gasping and pushing into it, wanting more, needing to come. He bit into his fist and shook with need and it was actually a relief when Toothless began licking his sweaty chest as Dagur sucked his weeping cock.

"Ngh..uh…huh…Dag..I'm…I'm going to…oh…ah!" Hiccup babbled, unable to keep his moans inside any longer.

Dagur looked up as he again suckled Hiccup's balls while fisting the boy's ass and stroking his cock. He immediately stopped everything he was doing at Hiccup's words. "After only a little fist fuck and suck? Ah…Hiccup, I thought you were a man."

"Just shut up and fuck me properly," Hiccup grumbled, unable to take it anymore. After all Dagur's teasing he needed it now more than ever. He needed Dagur between his legs and fucking him like he did back on the island. Once the fist was out of his ass he went to get up, planning to ride the older boy when he was shoved back onto his bed. "What the…why?"

Dagur loomed over him. "I changed my mind." He climbed up until he was directly over Hiccup, their weeping cocks brushing against one another. He took them both in his fist and gave them a few tugs. "Last time I wasn't very nice about this whole mating business. I marked you as mine and you'll always be mine regardless if we go to war or stay allies, regardless if we marry women to produce heirs. I want you to mark me but I also want your dragon to take his pound of flesh for what I made him do to you."

"Wait, you _want_ Toothless to fuck you?" Now he was confused. Did Toothless even understand what Dagur was asking of them? He glanced to his best friend who was staring at them with wide questioning eyes.

Dagur slipped his hand between their legs and began rimming his own ass. "I've never had a dragon in me and just seeing him fuck you was enough to make me spill a load. Come on, Tooth, nice juicy hole just for you."

The dragon met Hiccup's gaze before going around the bed and clamber up onto the wood bed. Then Dagur was lifting Hiccup's hips and slipping into him before the younger boy had a chance to process what was going on. A moment later Dagur gave a cry and Toothless a roar and the rest became a blur as Dagur was shoved painfully deep into Hiccup and then pulled out and shoved back again and again, each time going deeper, each time hitting the prostrate straight on and so hard Hiccup wasn't sure if it was painful or the most pleasure he had ever felt. Dagur seemed to be in the same situation.

"Yes, yes, harder beast, deeper…there, right there, Toothless! So big…oh! Ngh…ah..yes!" Dagur cried, his voice getting louder by the moment.

Hiccup silenced him with a deep kiss, terrified that at any moment his father would return. He wrapped his legs around Dagur's hips and let them dangle over Toothless's hunches as the dragon pounded into the two of them, completely in control of their movements. Even if the boys wanted to stop the dragon there was nothing either of them could do. The dragon was lost in the need to mate and filling Dagur with his seed.

The bed creaked under then and then suddenly cracked, the legs breaking under their combined weight. Hiccup let out a cry as he hit the ground with the two on top of him and Dagur was pushed even deep inside him until Hiccup was almost sure he would be torn in half. Dagur gave a little delighted moan as Toothless paused to access the situation before going right back to work as if nothing had happened, bucking and ramming into Dagur without a care.

"Hiccup, I'm going to cum," Dagur breathed as he looked down at Hiccup with loving eyes. "I'm going to feel you with my seed. Mark me, do it now while we cum together."

Hiccup wasn't given much of a chose as Dagur grabbed the back of his head and yanked him up until Hiccup's face pressed against a muscular chest and one perk nipple. The youth hesitated before opening his mouth and taking that nipple into his mouth to suck. It felt like the right thing to do and he could tell by the shaking in the other boy's body he liked it too – or that could simply be Toothless pounding into him. Then, when Hiccup felt as if he would explode, he bit as hard as he could into that flesh and nearly thrilled at the taste of blood as Dagur held his head in place and bucked into him uncontrollably.

"Yes! Yes! Hiccup, gods yes. Harder. Fuck yeah, harder! Toothless, harder, make Hic and me one!"

Hot searing cum filled Hiccup's ass; so much that he felt it leak from his bottom and cover the remains of his bed. His orgasm was just as powerful, splashing against Dagur's stomach and chest and hitting Hiccup's chin. Both sagged like rag dolls but Toothless wasn't get done and it was nearly another five minutes before either boy could move as the dragon finished his rut and filled Dagur with so much cum than it overflowed and covered Hiccup's rump and limp cock. Thankfully the knot never made it into Dagur and once Toothless was done he slid out of the youth with ease. Dagur slumped in Hiccup's arms, happy, exhausted and beyond sore.

"So…can we add that to the treaty?" he asked sleepily as he leaned his head against Hiccup's chest while Toothless cleaned them.

Hiccup gave a little chuckle. "I think it would have to go into the fine writing otherwise my Dad might skin all three of us."

Dagur nodded. "I guess we don't want that happening. I guess doing this in your house would be unadvisable, too?"

Hiccup glanced at the remains of his bed. "Yeah." His back arched as his balls were licked clean. "I think I'm going cum again…Toothless, bud, stop."

Dagur only chuckled and began pulling at the semi-erect cock. "You got a place in mind?"

"Maybe…ngh...oh shit! AH!"

For the next hour or two they continued to fool around made each other cum a number of times before getting to work on the new treaty. Of course it needed to be pounded out quite a few times and Dagur was more than happy to show Hiccup his way of doing that. But sadly Dagur had a tribe to run and soon had to return to his island but that made their annual treaty signing and occasional visits all the more exiting and Dagur held great anticipation each time his ship neared Berk. He would wait at the bow of his ship and wait patiently for the Nightfury to appear in the sky. Every visit came with a personal escort from Hiccup and Toothless that would later lead to heated nights in a grotto on the far side of the island where beast and man became one and sex became a passion with no walls or barriers.

The End

**Okay gang, I'm all done with this fic. I have a ROTG smut to do Bunny/Jack/Bunny you'll have to read to understand and a ROTG Halloween one to do so keep your eyes open, they should start appearing tomorrow night. Then I need to take a few days to get back to work on a few film scripts. **


End file.
